Thank god for children ::complete::
by chicketieboo
Summary: seven years later renfro wants Tinga, Max's child, Back for a mysterious project, SEQUEL TO THAT THING THEY CALL IRONY
1. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
A/n: um, becuase people have a hard time finding the first part of this series... here is the addy  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER ONE: THE WICKED WITCH OF THE SOUTH.  
  
"Where is Tinga anyways?" Logan asked.  
  
"In the bathroom, that's why we missed the bus." Max said laughing.  
  
"Thank god for children." Logan said, planting another kiss on Max.  
She sighed, she was in Logan's arms, and that was all that mattered. Everything was going to be all right.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Tinga was the bathroom washing her hands, when a woman came out of the stall. She gave Tinga a smile.  
  
"Hey," the woman said. "Where you off to today?" she asked.  
  
"Me and my mom are going to Kalowna." Tinga replied. Still washing, the woman went behind her and grabbed a piece of paper towel. And when she turned to look at Tinga, Tinga noticed the smile on the woman faded. She was staring at the back of her neck.  
Tinga quickly finished, and grabbed a piece a paper towel, and calmly tired to rush out of the bathroom.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Renfro stared at the child's neck and smiled, as the girl tried to walk away, she grabbed Tinga's arm and pulled her close. Tinga tried to scream but Renfro put her hand over Tinga's mouth and pulled her close so she could whisper in her ear.  
  
"SHHHHHHHH…" Renfro said.  
  
"It's time you came home sweetheart, did Mommy ever tell you about home?" 


	2. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWO: THE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWO: THE STAND DOWN  
  
"Max, how long has Tinga been in the bathroom?" Logan asked.  
  
Max thought about it, she had been standing right outside it before she had seen Logan, and ran over. She began to get worried.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"It's time you came home sweetheart, did Mommy ever tell you about home? Well, lets go." Renfro said, Quietly stepping out of the bathroom. She searched the perimeter for Max, and saw her in the arms of some man. She began to walk to her car, holding the kicking Tinga. However, Tinga, being taught some self-defence, bit Renfro's hand and started screaming for Max.  
  
"MOM!!!!!"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max turned around to see Renfro, seven years older, holding Tinga. Quickly, before Max could make her way across the twenty-yard distance, Renfro pulled a gun. Max had only made it to be ten feet in front of her. However, Renfro had the gun to Tinga's head, and Max would never risk her child, no matter how good the odds.  
  
"Stay were you are 452..." Renfro said, holding Tinga.  
  
People started to run for cover at the site of the gun.  
  
"So this is your daughter, She's beautiful, exactly what we all expected. Unfortunately, she's way behind, seven years behind. How old are you 946?" Renfro whispered into Tinga's ear.  
  
"MY NAME IS TINGA!" screamed the little girl.  
  
"Oh, she takes after her mother. Isn't it a shame her father never got to meet her?" she asked Max.  
  
"Leave my baby alone Renfro." Max said.  
  
"Oh Max, you have it all wrong, she was never your baby, she was always, Mantacore's baby...An experiment you screwed up by taking her away. Now it's time to take her back." Renfro said, Inching towards her car.  
  
Max had to think fast, she didn't know how she was going to stop Renfro. She looked around the bus yard. No ropes, no hiding places, they might as well have been out in a field. She had only one chance, to charge her.  
  
As Renfo was trying to get to her parked car, Max sped over, and stopped in pain.  
  
Pain ripped through her body from one side to the other, as she felt herself falling.  
  
"MOM!" she heard Tinga scream in the distance...  
  
And things faded to black.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER THREE: T...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER THREE: THE AWAKENING  
  
  
She could hear before she could see. Slowly sound came to her, a deafening quiet, but she knew it was there. She was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid to even move, she tried to remember what had happened. There was a bus, and Logan, then a gunshot, and, oh god Tinga, my baby girl.  
  
Suddenly her eyes flew open just as quickly as she had been shot. She looked around to see where she was. It was an unfamiliar room. With high ceilings and a beautiful bay window. Slowly she lifted her hands to pull back the covers. As she did, she noticed the IV stuck in her hand, she carefully pulled the needle out. She felt stiff. She pulled her self up into a sitting position and carefully got up from the bed. Slowly she exited the large room and entered a similarly large hall. She could hear faint voices from down the hall. She held onto the wall for support and carefully walked towards them...  
  
"No... NO, Pete listen, I don't care if it takes twenty men, I need you to find the whereabouts. It would be somewhere alone. Yeah... uh huh... no money is no object... ok, ok well get back to me ASAP, got it?"   
Logan was facing the other side of the room when Max leaned against the doorframe. She could see how tense his body was and wondered what he was doing. Everything was so hazy. She couldn't remember anything. Just something bad had happened, and she wanted Tinga, where was her baby Tinga?  
  
~* * *~  
  
Logan slammed down the phone and sighed. It was getting harder and harder to find Tinga by the day. He didn't want to face the fact she might be gone. He couldn't. He decided it was time to go check on Max.  
  
However, when he turned to leave the room, there she was standing in the doorframe.  
  
~* * *~   
  
To see the look of relief on Logan's face as he walked over to her made Max's knees go weak. Luckily he was over to her and supporting her before she could fall.  
  
"Oh Max, oh sweetheart, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said barring his face in her hair. Memories flooded back...  
  
"MOM!!!!!"  
  
"So this is your daughter, She's beautiful, exactly what we all expected. Unfortunately, she's way behind, seven years behind. How old are you 946?"  
  
She pulled out of the embrace. Her breathing picked up, she felt faint, and she was hyperventilating. Logan held on to her wrists but she wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Max, there's been an accident..."  
  
"Noo... noo, dear god no, where's my baby?" she was saying.  
  
"Max you need to calm down, Tinga's not here." Logan said trying to calm Max down.  
  
"No I want to see my baby. She has to be here, I wouldn't be here if what happened, I would be in the hospital, I want my baby."  
Max was yelling.  
  
"Max, you need to listen, Tinga's not here. And you WERE in the hospital, but then we decided to move you here. I have taken care of you since."  
  
Max stopped to allow the information to register.  
  
"What do you mean I was in the hospital, they wouldn't of kicked me out unless... how long has it been?" she asked, finally looking him in the eye.  
  
"It's been six months max, six months." Logan said not breaking the stare until he finished, as soon as he did he pulled her back into a hug, he knew he could never see the horrified look on her face without crying, and he couldn't cry right now. 


	4. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER FOUR: DO...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER FOUR: DONT IT ALWAYS SEEM TO GO? THAT YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU GOT TILL IT'S GONE.  
  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Logan asked as he entered Max's room.  
  
"No." she replied still facing the window. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was high in the sky and there were few clouds. She wondered if Tinga was wearing sunscreen because it was so hot. If she was outside... or even if she was al...   
  
"Max, please... you have to start eating sometime." Logan said sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Why, how is it going to make any difference? From the inside I could break out. But from the outside. I mean lets face it. We have no chance of finding the whereabouts of the new Mantacore. Its like she's dead. And I wasn't there to save her. I wasn't there to protect her like a mother should." she said, not changing her monotone voice.   
  
I wonder if she's out in the sun.  
  
"Max! Snap into reality all right? You were there; you DID try your best. You were SHOT. Now quit playing the Martyr and get out of bed, I haven't spent the last 6 months tracking and searching only to have you wake up and GIVE up. Your not there to protect her like a mother should if you give up. And that's not like you at all anyways." Logan said reaching out and grazing her arm.  
  
"Logan.... just go, leave me alone... just, leave me alone."  
  
~* * *~  
  
Logan was sitting at his computer trying to hack into a satellite to see if he couldn't find a glimpse or a trace of a lone government building out in the wilderness when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Pete here." said a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you have for me?" Logan lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"I have six buildings. One in California, one in Washington, one in Calgary, one in Toronto, and one in Texas." The voice said.  
  
"Excellent work. However, I don't think that she would have been in Canada; this organization was funded by American companies who would keep amongst themselves. If anything I can rule out the Canadian buildings. I'm sure eyes only would love to know that." Logan said.  
  
"I still can't believe that eyes only decided to come out of retirement after all these years," the voice said.  
  
"Yeah well, this ones personal." He said looking towards which direction Max's room was.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max didn't hear him, but could sense him in the doorframe. All of a sudden a bag landed on her. Irritated she asked.  
  
"What's this for??!!"   
  
"Pack it, were going on a road trip," he said with a wry smile.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kiki sat on the back porch rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. She looked off into the sky wondering when Alec would be home.   
Logan had sent him off looking for Tinga in Wisconsin, but if anything would of turned up he would of phoned by then. No, nothing did turn up she decided and he was on his way home.   
  
These outings for Logan were taking a toll on both of them, not that they didn't want to, but it was so hard looking for little Tinga, who they both loved so much, that it hurt when they turned up nothing.   
  
Kiki never gave up hope though; even when Alec did for a split second she slapped him hard, Across the face. and then she told him that Tinga wasn't dead, quit talking like she was.   
  
She smiled to herself in that memory, Alec was a genetically enhanced superhuman but when she had slapped him he had winced as if the blow had hurt. Maybe it did, but nothing more then his ego and himself knowing he had given up on Tinga. She placed her hands on her swollen belly.   
  
"daddy will be home soon sweetheart," she whispered softly to herself. 


	5. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER FIVE: DE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER FIVE: DECISIONS AND OLD HUMOUR  
  
  
  
A/N I'm Back! With a vengeance, I'm sorry I bailed, but I lost my groove, but it's back, I can feel it. So don't worry, I will not be leaving till this one pulls through as a success like that thing called Irony...  
  
PS~ if you read this, and you haven't read IRONY... man you have NO idea what the hell is going on. lol. Read Irony first, just click my penname to get there... ta ta. Loves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kiki?" Max said looking down at her best friend.  
  
"Max," smiled the pregnant Kiki looking up to see her best friend.   
  
When she did she saw how much pain Max was in. So much hurt filled her eyes Kiki was almost taken back. She could only begin to imagine how Max felt right now, whatever she had felt, Max was feeling ten times worse. It showed, and the coma didn't help either. Max had lost alot of weight and was looking like death warmed over, however the fact she was there, there and awake, that was stills something.  
  
"I'm so sorry Maxie," she said sincerely. Max only smiled. She couldn't help it at seeing Kiki's swollen stomach.  
  
"Where's that husband of your so I can kick his ass." She said pretending.  
  
"He's out." Kiki said lying. What was the point of telling Max he was looking for Tinga, she was already on her mind 24/7. Why take away from this moment?  
  
"Out eh? God Kiki I'm so happy for you." Max hugged her as soon as she got up out of the rocking chair.  
  
"Hi Logan," Kiki said looking at him in the embrace. Kiki was so torn, she was so content and happy that Alec and her were finally having a family but so unhappy at the sight of her two best friends. Logan's age was starting to show.   
  
He was tired, and weary. Kiki and Alec knew better then anyone that just because Max was in a coma, it didn't mean he didn't look for Tinga. No he gave almost a quarter of his fortune to the whereabouts of the now 8-year-old girl. Never once did he complain about not finding her, instead he would smile and say that there's one place they don't have to look again.   
  
He trusted she was alive better then anyone. He said his simply felt it. That Renfro wouldn't of kidnapped the child only to cut her up as a science experiment.  
  
In addition, after putting in 17 hours of trying to find Tinga... he would retreat to Max's room and watch over her sometimes sleeping, never once giving up in those six months. To Kiki, he was a true soldier.   
  
They pulled out of the hug.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"So, what brings you out here? I only come to my parents place when Alec is out of town." said Kiki looking from Max to Logan.  
  
"Well, we were going on a field trip." Said Logan with a small excitement in his voice.  
  
Max smiled what could be described as shyly "Logan thinks he might have found Mantacore."   
  
"That's Wonderful! Oh, Alec will be home in two days you have to let him go with you, and of course I want to come..."  
  
"NO!" said Logan and Max at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean NO?" she said with a twinge of annoyance.  
  
"Kiki, look at you, your five months pregnant. It's going to be dangerous; I will in no way endanger you or your baby. Do you understand me?" Max said.  
  
"Who said I would get in your way? Listen you want Alec to go to, I know you two, he's an asset. And well, it's not fair that he and you get to go and I have to wait behind her, now I know I'm being childish, and maybe it's either the hormones or maybe it's just who I am..."  
  
"It's who you are." mocked Logan.  
  
"Definitely who she is." said Max looking back at Logan with a smile.  
  
"WHATEVER it may be, I'm not going to stay behind here... like some... like some..."   
  
"Pregnant woman?" Max offered.  
  
"Good one sweetheart." Logan said backing her up.  
  
"COUCH Potato was what I was thinking. Now you can't force me to stay here, all you know Max is how to kick ass, and you wouldn't kick a helpless pregnant woman's would you?" Said Kiki already knowing the answer.  
  
"And you Logan, remember that time you tried to persuade me into selling my Persian rug, and you ended up giving me your two priceless Italian lamps... your powers of persuasion are no match against me."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max looked back at him, and he shrugged. She was right he did give her those lamps. Then Max looked back at Kiki.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kiki looked at the two before her.  
  
"Good, I will go start packing..." said triumphantly.  
  
"What about Alec's say in all this, isn't he going to want you home?" said Logan behind her.  
  
"Don't worry, I will take care of Alec, if I can get him to go to 7-11 at four in the morning for cookie dough ice cream and fry me up a burger to top it off, I can deal with him..."   
  
End of the chapter...  
I decided this time holding chapter's hostage... was cruel and evil...  
And I liked it... ha ha ha.... so... hmm lets see if I got 15... I donno It MIGHT inspire me to write more. 


	6. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER SIX: HOL...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it. Hold On Hope is a song done by Guided by voices, I did not write this; I am only using it to enhance my fanfic.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
A/N: k, i didn't get the EXACT number of reviews i had hoped for... but still, i mean come on, LOOK! i cant stop writing. plus I put the lyrics between two ^^   
  
For example   
  
^I'd give up forever to touch you, because I know that you feel me somehow. ^  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER SIX: HOLD ON HOPE  
  
  
"Absolutely not..."  
  
"Alec."  
  
"No! And that's final."   
  
"Honey please listen..."  
  
"I am the man of the house... well of our house, which is really an apartment, but to help my situation we will say this is our apartment and as the man I say No!" he kept running around the room packing as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Alec! I don't care what you think I want the Ireson's to take care of the place while we are gone." Kiki demanded.  
  
Alec looked at his stern wife. He tried to give a pout but could only smile instead. The image of Kiki standing there, arms folded over her protruding belly and a quizzical look over her face made him realize he was the happiest man alive. No one could tame Kiki. She wasn't meant to be tamed. She was meant to be able to tell Alec how things were going to be and where to stick it. He knew that BEFORE she informed him she was coming along on this little outing. So when she did, inform him that is, he told her that he didn't want her coming, but if she must then that was her decision. He could of fought of course. He could of yelled and screamed, told her how he really felt about her coming along and the dangers they would face.   
  
  
"Alright, alright, if you want our snoopy neighbours in our place, GOING through your documents and food in the fridge, well if that doesn't bother you it doesn't bother me." He mentioned, hoping to sway her.  
  
"Babe. You know those little fishes of yours that cost 75 dollars each? The ones you named boo boo and muffin?"  
  
"You said you would never speak of that to anyone..."  
  
"Oh of course not lover, I would never tell Max you picked out girly names for your fish, but what would happen if they died, you would be pretty sad? So I merely asked the Ireson's to make sure that doesn't happen," she said moving over to where he was packing and hugging him for behind.  
  
He laughed, she had won again. Not to mention, how weird it felt to have a stomach pressing into his back. He turned around and looked at her, hoping that she would reconsider her decision. Nevertheless, he knew well enough that would not change her mind. She had had it set two days earlier when Max and Logan had shown up.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
^ Every street is dark and folding... out mysteriously ^  
  
Alec drove slowly out to Kiki's parents Ranch listening to the song play on the radio. If someone said he was going that slow because he didn't want to see his wife, he would of slugged them.  
  
^ Where lies the chance we take to be ^  
  
He was more anxious then ever to see his wife. She was the only one to love him and still be able to knock sense into him at the same time.   
  
^ Always working... Reaching out for a hand that we can't see ^  
  
No he was going slowly, because he couldn't keep coming home empty handed. Six times he had gone on expeditions for Logan, Only to wind up empty handed. The feeling of failure was one Alec could never deal with well and to see Kiki's face distorted with pain and loss for her niece made him want to kill Renfro. Kiki hid it well, was the one to take care of his pain at his helplessness. He hated not feeling in control, which is what he felt now.   
  
^ Everybody's got a hold on hope ^  
  
Alec thought about one particular night he came home. It was the fourth time he had gone out. This time was extra hard because he had always believed in the third time being the charm. When he found that the lone building out in Utah was just an expensive clinic for recovering junkies, Alec lost it. He actually got drunk before he came home.  
  
~Flashback to that night~  
  
Kiki heard the door open slowly. She smiled from under the covers. Alec was home, and maybe he had some good news.   
  
Alec burped loudly and crashed clumsily around the room. It took a lot to get an X5 or 7 drunk but he had managed.   
  
"Kiki?" he asked.  
  
Kiki closed her eyes to shut back the tears. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Hey lover, got any good news for anyone." she said propping herself up on her elbow.   
  
Alec snorted loudly to exaggerate his point.  
  
"Washington, North Dakota, South Dakota... Utah, their all the same." he said taking of his boots.  
  
"Oh... well like Logan said, that's one less place to try right?" she said touching his shoulder.  
  
"Like Logan said, LIKE LOGAN said, the man is living in a delusion!"   
  
"Alec you don't mean that. You know Tinga is alive out there too." Kiki said getting up and sitting in front of him.  
  
"Where ever she is she's gone. Let's face that!" he said loudly  
  
"No, It's not what I will face. What about Max?" she said.  
  
"When and IF Max ever wakes up someone should tell her the truth, we tried our best, Her daughter's DEAD. There's no hope of ever finding her, so get on with her life."   
  
WHAP! Alec had never saw it coming. He had been slapped in the face hundreds of times before but never from someone he loved; it took him by total surprise. When he finally got the courage to look into Kiki's face he could see her anger there.  
  
"How dare you say that! At one point you thought that little girl was your daughter, would you have given up then? There are no if's or but's in this life Alec, you should know that better then anyone. I'm extremely disappointed in you. Did they teach you to give up so well in Mantacore? Huh? DID THEY?!" she said the tears finally falling.  
  
"You told me living there was the worst experience of your life. Well imagine how it is to her. K? Because it would be a whole different story if she WAS dead but she's not. You and I both know that. And if you're willing to leave her they're in that hell hole then you're as bad as her kidnapper." Kiki finished and registered Alec's tired look. His eyes were welling with tears and she knew he never meant any of what he said. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and held his head to her chest.   
  
"It's ok love, it's ok, I know. But we will find her, and we will find her together." she said, "Now, you must really be tired, so lets get you into bed."   
  
^ Everybody's got a hold on hope ^  
  
Kiki had been right, Alec realized as he was driving. Tinga was alive; it was just a matter of finding her.   
  
^ It's the last thing that's holding me ^  
  
He then thought of Max. He had gone to see her before he left this time. Sat by her bed, watched her while she lay there.   
  
^ Invitation to the last dance... Then it's time to leave ^  
  
He checked her IV and her monitor. Everything seemed to be fine, but no one could understand why such a healthy person hadn't woken up by now.  
  
^ But that's the price we pay... when we deceive ^  
  
He wondered if she knew. Wondered if she was even trying, or if she had given up like he did a month ago. The only difference being she didn't have Kiki to snap her out of it. Or even Logan. She was stuck between living and death slowly deteriorating to nothing.  
  
^ One another/animal mother... ^  
  
He took her fragile hand in his, never had he seen this beautiful powerful woman look so fragile he thought. He began to talk to her quietly, telling her his plans, hoping she could hear him.  
  
^ She opens up for free ^  
  
"I promise though Maxie, if I don't find her this time. I will not give up.  
I will not stop and rest until she is found."  
  
^ Everybody's got a hold on hope ^  
  
"I will not give up hope."  
  
^ It's the last thing that's holding me ^ 


	7. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER SEVEN: R...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it. Hold On Hope is a song done by Guided by voices, I did not write this; I am only using it to enhance my fanfic.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER SEVEN: REVELATIONS  
  
And he didn't. Give up hope that is. Now he was driving to see Kiki and maybe Logan might be there. He doubted it though; Logan rarely left Max's side. Slowly he pulled up into the driveway of the old ranch.  
  
He saw Kiki sitting on the porch waiting for him and he smiled. There was nothing better then coming home to her after a long days... well more like three days... work.  
  
Slowly she stood up, her pregnancy affecting her speed. Alec thought about her pregnancy. He knew there were a lot of woman out there who were absolutely beautiful pregnant, and some who looked horrible. Kiki, well Kiki seemed to look more beautiful then he had ever seen her.   
She didn't have the time to straighten her hair and let the curls fall loosely around her face. Her stunning hazel eyes glowed as if they knew a secret he didn't.  
  
"How's my boy been?" he asked as he kissed her.  
  
"Your daughter's fine, she's been missing that hamburger/ice-cream midnight snack her father makes her though."   
  
"Uh huh, tell him that his dad's home now. Hopefully he's not upset with me." He said playing along with Kiki's game.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she understands. Enough for now, I have a special surprise for you." She said taking Alec's hand and walking him through the door towards the living room.  
  
"Oh does it involve Cherries, and a bit of whipped cream? I know everyone prefers the strawberries but we can..." Alec stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
He looked over to the couch to see Max sitting there. She had a small smile on her face. He felt a pain in his heart, he had hoped that when she awoke her fragile look would of left, but it was still there. What did he expect? He thought to himself, she's been fed for the last six months through IV... of course she's going to be small, weak and pale. However, something else screamed in the back of Alec's brain, He knew it wasn't her physical appearance. Max had always commanded respect in her attitude; it was something she could do with elegance and charm, even when she was being rude. However he felt no commanding, all he felt was pity for the girl standing before him. She had missed her 28th birthday he realized and he wondered if he didn't know her would he know she was an x5. She was till a kid like him and Kiki. A child with eyes that were wise. No she didn't command respect anymore, she had lost that with the child, but she had familiar glint in her eye, a determined one.  
  
"What are you just standing there for Alec? Aren't you gonna come over here so I can kick your ass like the good old days."   
  
She had broken his spell, within seconds he was over to her, hugging the life out of her already lifeless body.  
  
"Hey, you would think he MISSED me." she said chuckling under his grip.  
  
"Nice to see you too Max." He said sarcastically like it hurt.  
  
"Awww like your hurt there buddy, you never seemed to care before." She said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Now children be nice, don't make me call daddy into here to settle this." Kiki called from the kitchen where she had sneaked off to in Alec's daze.  
  
"Yes Mom." Max and Alec called out to Kiki.  
  
"You started it." she shoved him and walked by.  
  
"Na uh, you did." Alec replied equally shoving and walking closer.  
  
"Jerk."   
  
"Brat."  
  
"That's it, LOGAN! Get in here, the Kids refuse to behave." Kiki called.  
  
"I'm sorry." Max said pretending to be afraid.  
  
Alec laughed. No Max wasn't the same girl she used to be, but she would be and they would help her find the missing piece, her daughter and her heart.   
  
Tinga. 


	8. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER EIGHT: C...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it. Streets have no name is a song done by U2, I did not write this; I am only using it to enhance my fanfic.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
A/n: because chapter six and seven were both FLASHBACKS from five, we are back to the period of time that five was. Understand what I'm trying to say not so well? Oh and AGAIN With the ^^ around lyrics...   
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER EIGHT: WHERE THE STREETS HAVE NO NAME  
  
^I want to run  
I want to hide  
I want to tear down the walls  
That hold me inside^  
  
  
Max had one hand out the window and kept her gaze fixed on the view that was passing her by. The radio of the car was blasting and the top was down so the wind flew through her long dark hair.  
  
^I want to reach out  
And touch the flame  
Where the streets have no name^  
  
They had left early this morning. After Kiki and Alec had finished arguing about who was taking care of their apartment in their absence. Max has listened intently only to find out that Alec had named his fish girly names. She had to bite her lip to control the overwhelming feeling of giggles coming on when she thought of Boo Boo and Muffin.  
  
^I want to feel sunlight on my face  
I see the dust cloud disappear   
Without a trace^  
  
  
  
Her sunglasses didn't do anything for sun but they were stylish and hid the bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept a lot since she woke up. The irony of it was that she didn't feel she had too. Like a six month break so she could sleep was to allow her to for three without it.   
  
^I want to take shelter from the poison rain  
Where the streets have no name^  
  
Not only was she not sleeping but she hadn't been eating much as well. Surely you would think she would want to eat so that she could actually of had a real meal again, and it wasn't like Logan didn't try to feed her, he was always cooking a nice dish with enticing aroma's so that her appetite would return. However, Stress did that to Max, she didn't feel the need to eat when she was worried.  
  
^Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name  
We're still building   
Then burning down love  
Burning down love^  
  
Slowly she looked over to Logan driving. She watched him intently instead of the road.   
  
^And when I go there  
I go there with you  
It's all I can do^  
  
God, how much she loved him. Eight years later from the time she escaped and she was still in love with the amazing man before her eyes. He had aged well she realized. However, signs of the stresses for the last six months showed as they did on her. The pain he had been put through she realized. What had he done to track Tinga, what had he risked? According to Kiki he had done it all and then some, which only made her love him more. He loved her daughter like his own, and that's all she had ever wanted. For a brief moment she had had them both, Tinga and Logan.   
  
^The city's aflood  
And our love turns to rust^  
  
She had been afraid that she wouldn't be able to have one with the other, when she awoke to find out the circumstances. Now she knew he was here, and for good.   
  
^We're beaten and blown by the wind  
Trampled in dust^  
  
As if he knew what she was thinking he took his eyes off the road and smiled at her. She smiled in return. She felt him reach for her hand to hold as the both began to look out into the distance.   
  
^I'll show you a place  
High on a desert plain^  
  
They were on their way to California... their first stop on the way to finding Tinga.  
  
^Where the streets have no name^  
  
"Logan this is my car, why are you driving it?" Alec whined from the backseat.  
  
"SHUTUP ALEC!" Kiki, Max, and Logan replied in unison  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Where is that girl?" Alec said looking at Kiki who was looking at her watch and tapping her foot in displeasure.  
  
"Shut up Alec." Kiki said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey that time I didn't even say anything bad!" he said with a pout.  
  
"Sorry honey, you're right, it's the hormones, please forgive me and your daughter."  
  
"You and my son are forgiven." He said still staring at the bathroom. Kiki's gaze went back to where Alec was staring too. He had been right, what was taking Max so long?  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"I'm that thin?" Max thought to herself. She turned left, studied, and right and studied the reflection with great interest.   
  
"No wonder Logan was forcing food on me," she said this time talking aloud, "I'm a walking skeleton."   
  
Max was indeed thin. She looked at her face and realized that the bags were retreating and she was beginning to look like herself again, but it wasn't like food wouldn't help.  
  
"Next time Logan does, I will actually eat what he sets in front of me." She said washing her hands and heading out of the bathroom.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan was inside the gas station paying for the gas when he saw Max walk out.   
  
Even depressed and sunken she was beautiful. He didn't know what he did to deserve her but he was obviously paying for it now, and so was she. Not that it wasn't worth paying.   
  
Tinga was her child, their child. He would be the father to her he had always wanted to be. Now when they find her they could finally start living their lives, instead of struggling.   
  
"Would you like anything else sir?" The attendant asked Logan again, snapping him back into reality.  
  
"Uh um no that will be..." Logan stopped mid sentence. Like every gas station in North America there was a wall where people put Missing Children Ad's.   
  
He wouldn't have looked over if he didn't already feel the same as the desperate parents, and he wouldn't of noticed then either.   
  
Slowly he walked towards the pic of a boy not any older then Tinga. However, it was the Barcode on his neck that had gotten Logan's attention in the first place. 


	9. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER NINE: A ...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER NINE: A SIMILIAR QUEST  
  
Seth Wilson  
Age: 8   
Born: may 7th 2021  
Distinguishing marks: Odd birthmark on his neck.  
Last seen: playing in his elementary school park. Near Seattle on august 12th 2027  
  
Logan ripped the flyer off the wall.  
  
"Excuse me sir you cannot..." The attendant said.  
  
"May I please have this? Thanks." Logan said as he walked out of the gas station.  
  
"But sir!" the Glass doors slammed in the attendants face.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max had been talking to Kiki when she had seen Logan walking over to then staring at a piece of paper.  
  
"Look at this." He said handing her the flyer.  
  
She looked down at the little boy staring at her on the flyer. Instantly his barcode stood out at her. It was only a corner, but she had been able to tell the difference from a simple birthmark then the barcode that all condemned them to this life.   
  
"Whose kid is it?" Alec asked.  
  
"I don't know, but there's a number here. It say's if you have any information call 236-2384. Logan got a quarter?" Max said still studying the picture.   
  
Was it Mindy's boy? He had her eyes.   
  
However, he also had Mysty's nose.  
  
What about Nick, Seth had his hair colour and jaw line.   
  
Hopefully in phoning she would find out.  
  
She dropped the coin into the phone and heard a ringing on the other side.   
  
It rang four or five times before a lady answered.  
  
"Hello?" She asked politely  
  
"Hi, I am calling about the disappearance of a Seth Wilson?" she asked.  
  
On the other side there was a silence.   
  
"Yes, what about it? Do you have any information that we could use to help track down his kidnapper?" The woman said straining.   
  
"I apologize no, but my daughter was recently kidnapped too and she also had the strange... birthmark you son had?" She said hoping that the woman on the other line would understand she was an x5 too.  
  
"Would you like to meet and discuss this matter?" The woman asked after a long silence.  
  
"Yes... that would be terrific, we will be in Seattle in a few hours, do you have any idea's on where?"   
  
"My address is 101, 675 Welton Ave West. Come and visit when you get in."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max, Logan, Kiki and Alec stood outside a very modest house.   
  
"This the place?" Alec asked.  
  
"This is the place." She said ringing the doorbell.  
  
When the woman answered they were in for a real surprise. 


	10. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TEN: SUP...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TEN: SUPRISES  
  
  
There they sat in a nice large living room. Logan was sitting to her right, and Kiki to her left. Alec was standing behind her. A perfect little cocoon made just for her. She held onto Logan's hand tightly.  
  
"I didn't remember if you liked sugar or not so I brought some with the tea," the kind woman said.  
  
Max smiled appreciatively, Logan prepared the drink for her and she took a sip.   
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
Alec had been surprised when the woman had opened the door. It wasn't an X5, it wasn't anyone they knew, and they had thought they had been so close. He felt defeated once again, like he wasn't doing something right and if he would figure it out they would finally find something to lead them to Tinga.   
  
"Hello, you must be the young lady who I spoke with on the phone." The woman had said with a sad smile   
  
Alec looked back at her, she seemed so worn out, like a piece of fabric worn to the point where it is thing and faded.   
  
Could the loss of the child of done this to her?   
  
Was this what Max would look like over time if they didn't find Tinga?   
  
He would never let it happen. He would never allow someone he loved to look as tattered and fragile as the middle-aged woman before him.   
  
Even now as they sat down for tea, He felt like getting out of that room. He didn't want Kiki and the baby here. There was too much sadness, He felt guilty that everyone was miserable when all he felt was utter amazement he was going to be a father.  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
"Thank you for coming. I realize how hard it must be for you, with it being so soon." The woman explained to Max.  
  
She thought she might have pieced it together by now though. Everyone was certainly surprised to see a regular woman standing before them at the door in replacement of an X series. She then wondered if they had made a mistake, and of course quickly diminished that thought from her head when she saw more photos of the boy. He did have the mark of the beast, the barcode that damned them all to spend some time of their life in a hell called Mantacore.  
  
"We just thought since we share similar cases that we should come and see you." She said not knowing how to ask the question that was plaguing her mind.  
  
"I know what your thinking." Said the woman, which took Max by surprise. Max watched as she stared deeply at the picture of her daughter and compared it to Seth's.  
  
"How the hell can our kids have the same mark," She said with that sad smile which was becoming familiar.  
  
"Well, It's not me, that's for sure. Do you have it in your family?" she said.  
  
"Actually we do." Alec muttered.  
  
"Hmm, well maybe it is a chromosome a birth mother passes on." She said confirming Max's belief. Unfortunately Logan hadn't caught on yet.  
  
"You mean, your not Seth's birthmother?" He asked.  
  
"No, no I am not, which was one of my theories at first. Maybe it was his birthparents coming back."  
  
"But that wasn't the case?" Kiki offered.  
  
"No. I called the adoption centre where I first adopted Seth; they confirmed it wasn't true. Seth's parents were shot and killed in a robbery. A bystander said in their statement it was the oddest robbery he had ever seen because it was for little Seth. He said the mother tried her Damndest to not allow he was taken. Nevertheless, she was killed; in his rage at the scene the bystander hit the person who had shot them before he could take the baby. He was the one to turn it into social services. I know it's very unlikely, but I have a suspicion someone didn't forget what they left behind that night and came back."  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
Kiki looked over at Max as they sat in the car. She knew the thoughts that were running through her head, because they were running through Kiki's as well. Why Tinga too? What was Mantacore up to? And if this was the case were there any other children out there that were to go missing?  
  
She shivered and subconsciously hugged herself. It was cold all of a sudden, and she didn't know if it was the weather or if it was her thoughts. Alec noticed her shiver and pulled her closer to him. She put her head to his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Kiki had been a self-defence trainer for 8 years, and never did she feel more secure then when she was in Alec's arms.  
  
"Logan are we almost at the motel?" she asked tired. They had been driving for a good two hours and it was getting darker.   
  
They were out in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully soon they would be in the next town and could sleep. She looked up in Alec's eyes, and he looked down at her. She smiled and kissed him. What else could she do?   
  
"In half an hour Kiki. Why are you getting restless?" asked Logan referring to her comfort level. No she was fine, her baby girl was asleep and fine. How did she know? She could just tell these things.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering that's all." She replied.   
  
All of a sudden Max turned around and looked at the display. Kiki smiled innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"God we have to find these two a room." Max said turning back around, only to have Alec's laugh trailing her.  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
As they pulled into the parking lot of the "Rest At EAZ" motel, Logan looked at what they would be dealing with.   
  
It isn't as bad as it's name he thought nonchalantly as he got out of the car. Slowly he walked up to the office. A teen sat their watching TV and eating something that had the faint smell of macaroni.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," she replied not looking up from the TV.  
  
"Uh I'd like to book..." He thought for a second. How many rooms were they to book?   
Alec and Kiki would share one of course, but what of him and Max? When they were at Kiki's parents she didn't sleep much anyways. So what about now?  
  
"I'd like to book three rooms." He said, sticking to the safe side.  
  
"Can't...Only two left." She said still staring numbly at the television in front of her.  
  
"Two, but your out in the middle of know where there has to be more." He said taken back by her response.  
  
"Trust me there are only two left, are you gonna take em? Or do you want to drive another two hours and end up at the Stardust which is worse then here."  
  
"I'll take it," he said defeated.  
  
He looked back at Max. Maybe it wont be so bad after all he thought as he saw her shove Alec playfully. 


	11. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER ELEVEN: ...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER ELEVEN: SHY GUY   
  
Kiki watched Logan walk back to where they were and saw Max's face light up in a smile. He smiled back awkwardly and she wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Here is your guy's key, and here's ours Max, they only had two rooms." He added quickly to the end.  
  
She had to fight back a giggle by biting her lip.  
  
"Oh good one Logan I will have to remember that one." Alec said laughing.  
  
"Shut up Alec." Max said blushing and holding back pushing him again.   
  
Kiki knew that she was the only thing between Max and Alec's ass kicking since she was leaning against him.   
  
"Hey why do you have to remember? Do I ever sleep anywhere else? Sheesh." She said grabbing the key and heading towards the room not looking back. She was afraid if she did she would die of laughter.  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
"Hey why do you have to remember? Do I ever sleep anywhere else? Sheesh." Kiki said grabbing the key and heading towards the room not looking back.  
  
Alec's laughter ceased and he looked nervously at Max who had an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Kiki, precious wait up." He said running after the one thing stopping Max from kicking his ass.   
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
That was fun, Max thought. Slowly her smile faded when she realized that Logan and her were the only ones left in the parking lot. The same nervous smile she had on before returned when she looked at him.  
  
"Shall we?" She asked taking the key from his hands.  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" Alec asked as Kiki brushed her teeth.  
  
"They haven't seen each other in seven years, then she gets shot and he doesn't see her for another six months, what the hell do you think they're doing?"  
  
"Nah, Max is too depressed, she wouldn't... you don't think they would... Do you?" He asked turning the channel.  
  
When Kiki didn't answer he looked over to the bathroom. She turned of the light and had let her hair down for bed. The curl's gently touched her face and she smiled as she got into the bed beside him.  
  
"No sweetie, I think they're watching TV right now, you know doing nothing, just relaxing." She said snuggling up to him.  
  
"Do you really think so?" He asked.  
  
He looked down at her and her face lit up in mischief  
  
"NO!" She said throwing a pillow at his head and giggling.  
  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
Max sat in front of the TV not really watching. She wondered about Seth now as much as she did Tinga. Was it just fate or was there a connection there? If so what other then the fact they both had barcodes. The pregnancy's had been totally different. Max's was artificially done and Seth had been born to a real family. Tinga had been referred to as Mantacore's baby, then how could Seth be?  
  
There were too many questions. She noticed Logan turn off the bathroom light and looked over. He stood there in a towel exposing his muscles and chest.   
  
"Hi," he said embarrassed.  
  
"Hey," she said not at all embarrassed   
  
"I just need to..." He said looking over to his suitcase on the bed.   
"Oh of course..." She said getting up out of the way.  
  
However instead of getting out of the way, she got in it, and before he had a chance to pass Logan was locked in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hi again..." She said weakly.  
  
What could he do? This was his chance. For maybe one blissful moment she could rest her mind about Tinga. It wasn't like he didn't want her, and what were they waiting for? They waited for a year and she died, they waited eight years because they were not together and unhappy, they waited six months because she was in a coma why did they always feel the need or have to wait? Finally making up his mind he kissed her.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Hmmm...." Max said as Logan played with her hair.   
  
"Hmmm?" He asked still playing; she was lying on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"I know it's silly but I never noticed till now you aren't using the robotic Exo skeleton." She said looking up into his eyes. He had his glasses off, which was different to her because she rarely ever saw him like that.   
  
"Well... We moved to Vancouver and I met someone who knew a bit about stem cell research. Actually a lot of people with research, science has always been a strong second to journalism. Did you know these days they could make a baby with an egg and a single strand of DNA? You could make a baby with two women. It was also great for men who are sterile. Anyways, after you left. I infested some money into some research being done with some doctors with a verbal agreement that I could be a test subject, and look it worked." He finished.  
  
"Max?" He asked wondering if she was paying attention.  
  
He looked down to see her sleeping. She was finally sleeping, he thought happily.   
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
"Kiki?" Alec asked her.  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart," she said half asleep. She knew Alec rarely slept. He didn't ever really need to, and when he did he was really drained. Therefore, she had trained herself to be half awake when he needed her to be.  
  
"Nothing... I'm just worried, what if something happens when we are trying to find her? What if we do...?"   
  
"Sh..." she said silencing him.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen." 


	12. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWELVE: ...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
A/N ~ Thank you to all those reading. If you only knew what that meant to me. The other night I didn't really know where I was going with this story, and then it came to me, I wasn't looking for it... it found me. It also means there will be a THIRD part to the IRONY series. When I finish this story. Also regarding those who read and don't review, I understand your pain. It was evil what they did to us, although we can take a little happiness in knowing that Micheal and Jessica probably wouldn't of fallen in love without meeting.  
  
A/N ~ AND TO THOSE WHO DON'T READ THESE THINGS... not to mention names... ahem, this is the last time I will say this. THIS IS A SEQUEL, IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON... then you shouldn't read it... simple as that... or you could read the first part... as I have mentioned and said a few times now. So if you want look up " THAT THING CALLED IRONY "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWELVE: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!   
  
  
*Four weeks later*   
  
Alec signalled to Max as she jumped the fence. Slowly she crept up to the back of the building.   
  
"What's the buzz Logan?" She whispered into her walky talky.  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
Kiki and Logan sat in the car, her with her laptop, and he with his. Logan had helped Kiki hack into the buildings camera system and they were watching to see if the coast was clear.  
  
"All clear Maxie." Kiki whispered.  
  
"Over!" she added at the end forgetting.  
  
Max found a window and slowly slinked her way into it. All they needed at first was a sign, something that told them what kind of building this was.  
  
Max turned the corner to see what was down there. It seemed the corridor went on endlessly she knew that Alec was behind right behind her though she couldn't hear him. The whole building contained a deafening silence that screamed through her ears. She wanted to call out the precious name that danced on her tongue but knew the consequences of disturbing more then they needed too.   
  
She found a door in the wall and looked back at Alec. He nodded and she went through it not knowing what to expect. When she found a large room filled with files, she had a saddening feeling that Tinga wasn't in this barren block out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Alec nodded and signed to her that they needed to go through the files to see what they could find. She picked a box and he did as well.  
  
As she quickly and quietly leafed through the documents she can among one that had a company name to it.   
  
CT industries  
  
This wasn't the building, nevertheless that didn't hinder her. She knew there were still the other buildings to visit.  
  
"California check, over." She whispered over to the walky talky to Logan.  
  
Signing to Alec, they departed as quietly into the night as they had entered. With no one's knowledge or caring except for their loved ones waiting in the car.  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
"Kiki... uh, do you really need all that?" Max asked as she watched Kiki smile evilly at all the food put in front of her.   
  
There were sausages, pancakes, bacon, a ham steak, and hash browns.  
  
Kiki looked up with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
"What? I'm paying. My baby needs all the food she can get..." Kiki said forking a large bite of pancake into her mouth.  
  
Alec laughed and placed a hand over the now six and a half month old child. She smiled at him as she kept feeding herself.   
  
Max looked at Kiki and began to worry. Not about the vast amounts of food, No Kiki had always been able to manage to eat enough food to shame the men around her, and yet had still been able to keep her beautiful body.   
  
When Max had asked her how, since she had only known of herself and Mantacore members possessing that trait, Kiki had smiled happily and said "just lucky I guess."  
  
No Max was worried that Kiki was six months pregnant now and traveling all over North America. She remembered back to when she had been pregnant; it was a large stress on even Max just to travel around town. She knew that if Kiki had to, she would go home, but she didn't want her to risk anything.   
  
"Kiki, I was just thinking." She said getting everyone's attention. Logan looked at her from her left and Alec from across from her. She wouldn't back down she decided.  
  
"Well, do you really want to continue? We have so many other places to check out. I was thinking, maybe after this one in Texas, you know you should go home." Once she had said it she knew that it was the wrong thing to say. However, she didn't want to jeopardize anyone.  
  
Kiki just got up from their table at the little diner and walked into the little bathroom.  
  
"Nice going Max." Alec mumbled.  
  
"Alec." Logan said warningly.  
  
"No, no Alec, she's my wife, and if she wanted to go home, she would, if she doesn't then she wont." Alec replied for once not really raising his voice.  
  
"I'm just concerned." Max said sincerely. She then quietly stood up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
Kiki was standing there washing her hands smiling. Max was always one to worry about her, she couldn't be mad.  
  
"Are you ok?" Max asked hesitantly.   
  
Kiki realized she hadn't heard her enter the little bathroom.  
  
"I'm fine, I just wished you got that Maxie. I would never put myself or my baby in any risk, and if I felt bad then I would go home, but I have just as much right to be here as Logan, I helped you raise that girl." She said calmly and still quite happily.  
  
"I know you did Kik's and your going to a wonderful mother of your own." She said reassuring.  
  
"Well if you really think so then leave this going home business alone. Or I will fear you are questioning my mother skills." She said turning to Max and taking her hands in hers.  
  
Max looked at the woman who was still slim other then the large belly protruding. She had to give it to Kiki; she was taking wonderful care of herself. Prenatal care and all. She was just worried that with a new doctor in every city it would mean that something might happen. However, she knew many people who had to travel pregnant. She was sure she knew sister's who never stopped if they were.  
  
"Ok..." Max said with a smile and pulled Kiki into her arms. There the two stood for a good while before pulling apart.  
  
"You know we are going to get her back don't you Maxie?" she said looking into Max's eyes to see if she truly believed it.  
  
"Yeah I know," said Max but Kiki wasn't sure she did.  
  
~ * * * * * ~  
  
"Identify yourself soldier!" yelled the man standing before the eight-year-old child  
  
"345!" Shouted the young boy standing before him. Slowly the soldier moved to standing in front of her.  
  
"Identify yourself soldier!" He yelled with the same monotone voice.  
  
"946!" shouted Tinga; she had given up on saying Tinga 3 months ago. For 4 months every time she did she was abused terribly. Whether it be the cage, the laser, or any other emotional cruelty. 


	13. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER THIRTEEN...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
A/N My stupid WinWord is screwing up, so I had to do this all on notepad, so excuse me if it's editing blows.  
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FEELINGS  
  
*one week later*  
  
Another false lead. Another Lost hope. Haw many times was he going to put Max through this? How many times was he going to get her hopes up only to have her sadly retreat feeling defeated. He did not know, but they had one place left to check; that was Washington. Unfortuneately  
Logan had been getting the feeling lately he had been forgetting something. Something important, but about what? did he do something stupid and leave the oven on at home? he didn't know what it was, but it ate away at him at the most imapropriate times. Like last night, after they she had finally fallen asleep in his arms. Something she was doing on a regular basis these days he thought of what all this emotion was causing.   
  
They were driving back now, back to the hotel they had checked into when he began to wonder all this. Max was silently as she had usually become these days, and Alec was holding Kiki.  
  
Now they were off to Washington. Logan finally had come to terms with a few things. What if she wasn't there? what were they to do? where they to go home defeated or continue on this parade of determination? Kiki couldn't she only had another two months left before she was due.   
  
Max remained faithful though, He looked over and saw her smiling.   
He knew she honestly beleived that Tinga was in Washington. For all he knew she was, but he started to feel aprhensive. How would Max react if they didn't find Tinga in Washington? He was afraid to find out.  
  
*Three Weeks Later*  
  
"Ouf..." Kiki made a noise as she carefully got into the car.  
  
"Are you ok Kiki? do you think that maybe you should stay here? do you think that the baby's ok? do you think he will be ok?" Alec said anxious that she needed help.  
  
"Alec calmed down the baby, well, she's fine. And will you get in the car, The quicker we get there the faster we get Tinga back." Kiki said smiling to Max.   
  
Max smiled back at Kiki full blown. Kiki pulled the laptop computer onto her lap and nodded to Logan she was alright. Then she watched as Alec jumped into the back of the car.   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
As they got to the woods Logan sighed heavily, this was it, She was either their or not and either way, he was more then anxious to find out.  
  
Max jumped out the back and watched as Alec put on his boot's.  
She was dressed in camoflage. Kiki set up the computer on her lap and Logan helped her plug into the camera's inside the building.  
  
It wasn't the traveling that took them so long from building to building, it was the stratigizing that went on. Kiki and Logan had to plan for hours what they were to do, then Alec and Max had to co-oberate with them so they knew what was going on.  
  
~ * * * * * ~   
  
Max and Alec jumped the fence at precisely 2:00 am in the morning.   
  
"Logan, what do you got for us? over." She said, over the Walky  
Talky she was quiety speaking into.  
  
"You have four guards. They seem harmless. Two on the left tower, and one on the right. The other one is walking the open area. Over."  
  
~ * * * * *~  
  
Harmless? Max frowned. They were never harmless, they were always trained to kill, and kill they would if they had to. Alec and Max had to watch out and make sure they weren't seen. Slowly they approached the gate.   
  
"What is the guard's in the left tower doing? over."  
  
Logan watched on his computer as two male security officers talked and laughed as they played a game of cards.  
  
"They dont have a clue, over."   
  
Max signaled to Alec, he would be the one to make sure that if anything happend that the guards didn't track her down. She had done this once before, to try to bring down the hell on earth that was an empire. The last time she had she had been gifted with one thing. The one thing that mattered the most, and they had managed to take that away from her too. a single shiver ran up Max's spine as she lept the fence and quietly ran the 20 yard distance between the gate and the building wall.  
  
Alec wasn't behind her on this one. He was to wait outside and take care of the guards. For the first time she was alone on this mission.   
  
She found a window into the building and silenty acended into it's quiet halls.   
  
Sensing the presence of camera's she stuck close to the wall, quickly she slid along them to find a room where she could find out evidence of the building.  
  
She knew though, this was mantacore. It had to be, or else all would be lost, her trials had been for nothing. and she had not only failed her child, but had left it to the hands of hell for the last 9 months.   
  
She rounded a corner and found a door at the end of the hall. Quickly she made it down to the other end before she couldn be seen or heard.  
  
She opened the door to find what seemed to be an office. A water cooler and a desk where all that the room posessed. Though what Max already knew in her heart, she decided to check and see what the building was.  
  
S&M corperations.  
  
Was the notepad's name on the desk.  
  
This was not mantacore.   
  
She sat down in the chair to find air. She had failed her daughter. 


	14. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER FOURTEEN...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
  
A/N ~ I do not know if this is confusing or not, so I decided to explain a little about the time that has past. As of now, Tinga has been in Mantacore for 9 months and Kiki is 8 months pregnant. When you saw a glimpse of Tinga it was a bit of a flash back. Anyways. Again I would like to say that even though on TTCI I had around 60 reviews, I can now understand the reasoning behind the not reviewing. And at this point, even if only two people were reading my stories, I would continue because I have to get all this energy out and I might as well have some praise for it ;)  
  
A/N ~ again with the notepad. I think I have to clear up some room on my computer. anyways. sorry.   
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER FOURTEEN: TRANCE  
  
"Where the hell is Max?" Logan asked Alec as he tracked back to the car.  
  
"That's what the matter is, I can't find her." Alec said worried looking over to Kiki.  
  
"Damn it..." Logan said under his breath.  
  
"It's not Mantacore..." Kiki whispered.  
  
"How'd you know?" Alec asked looking sorrowfully at his wife.  
  
"I can feel Max, I can't explain it, but she's really in pain. You have to find her Logan." Kiki said looking at Logan frightened.  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out of the car and started heading into the woods, with Alec trailing behind him.  
  
"Are you insane? How are you going to get in?" Alec whispered.  
  
Nevertheless Logan wasn't paying attention. The last time he was doing this he found her bleeding. She had died in his arms, before they could whisper their true feelings, before they could kiss, or know that the other felt the same.   
  
He wasn't going to let that happen again. His heart willed her to stay where she was until he found her. Until he could get her safely to the car.  
  
"Alec you're going to use these so I can get in..." Logan said handing Alec a pair of wire clippers.   
  
Alec looked at Logan warily but didn't question him. Quickly he cut a hole in the chain link fence so that Logan could easily walk through.   
  
"Cover me..." Logan said with his eyes as he entered the compound.   
  
Quietly and swiftly he crossed the open area praying to not be detected. After a few minutes that felt like hours, he made it to an open window. Knowing Max she probably had used it therefore he did as well.  
  
When he was inside he stayed close to the walls so he wasn't detected. He found the little room opened door and Max sitting slumped over in a chair.  
  
Colour left his face; by the way she was sitting she looked like she had been shot. Please don't leave me again Max, he silently prayed, please don't leave.  
  
Once he approached her he knew she wasn't shot, she was just defeated.  
  
"Max?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
When she didn't respond he took her face in his hand. He lifted it up so their eyes met, but something was missing when he looked. She, the one to never do so, had given up. At first Logan was afraid she was catatonic, but when tears began to run down her smooth face, he knew that wasn't the problem.   
  
"Oh Max, I'm sorry, I should have never done this to you. You know it's not over yet, Pete gave me Canadian buildings... he gave me..."  
  
Then Logan's heart stopped beating. He may have skipped two before he realized he couldn't die now, he could kick himself later.  
  
"There was suppose to be six buildings Max, he gave me five." He said starting to laugh quietly and a bit nervously.  
  
Max's eyes shot up to look at Logan strangely.  
  
"One in California, one in Washington, one in Calgary, one in Toronto, and one in Texas... that's only five... YOU hear me Max??!! ONLY FIVE!!!" He said laughing aloud now, and kissing her face.   
  
She laughed too. They finally knew. No matter what happened. They could tell the next place they visited was going to be where Tinga was.  
  
  
Alright, Kiki's baby is on her way, and i dont know what to name her. I was thinking something cool like Ziashia or Xendria... maybe even Zandra. but i want something funky and elegant at the same time, if anyone can give me a cool name i just might use it. 


	15. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER FIFTEEN:...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
A/N ~ I know it's been slow. and it will pick up real fast. Infact it will be over before you know it... I do realize it's not as great as the first one. But I like the idea.  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER FIFTEEN: PINK OR BLUE  
  
  
Kiki stared at herself in the mirror. She had put on a little weight to accompany her large belly. She smiled and wondered what it would be like to have her daughter outside her body. To take care of her on the outside instead of inside. No matter what she would love her forever.  
  
"Kiki?" Alec called from behind the door wondering what was taking her so long.  
  
"Yes love?" she asked applying a bit of make-up. They were going out to dinner; like they did every night before the night of they broke into the buildings. It as a tradition now, one not to be broken.  
  
"Are you almost ready? Logan and Max are already down stairs waiting." He said.  
  
She looked at herself again in the mirror, 29 and a mother for the first time.   
  
"Yes Alec, I'm ready." She said picking up her small purse and walking out to greet him.  
  
~ Flashback ~   
  
"Pete, Hi it's me." Logan said into Alec's cell phone. "You only gave me five buildings. Calgary, Toronto, Washington, Texas, and California."   
  
Alec watched Logan in awe. He hadn't been able to change his expression since he saw Logan and Max walking up towards them from the forest with smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"Simple mistake man, so that's the other state?" Logan said having his smile spread more.  
  
"Right thanks." He said and when he hung up the phone he pulled Max into a blissful embrace and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Does someone want to tell us what the hell is going on?" Alec finally asked.  
  
"She's in Florida, I can feel it." Max said bright eyed.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Reservations for Sheldon?" Logan said to the Maitre de.   
  
"Ah, yes right this way monsieur." The man said leading Logan, Max, Alec and Kiki to a table.   
  
Alec helped Kiki into her chair and then sat down himself. She looked tired tonight, but wouldn't hear of not coming. It was a tradition that they all went to dinner. Therefore, he didn't argue and looked at the menu.  
  
"Ow..." Kiki said getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Kiki, what's wrong?" Alec asked wondering what it could be.  
  
"Nothing, or at least I thin... OW!" Kiki said again.  
  
Alec and Logan got up from their chairs. Walking around to each side of her.   
  
Alec's heart was beating irregularly right now. He didn't like the sounds that Kiki was making.  
  
"Kiki what's wrong... tell me please." Alec said looking at her desperately.  
  
"I think I'm having contractions," She said in awe.  
  
"But it's only been 8 months... isn't it suppose to happen next month." He said confused.  
  
"Yeah well it's came early!" Kiki said starting to glow a bit from her perspiration.  
  
"Alright... Let's go." Max said worried, and Alec and Logan escorted Kiki to the car.  
  
She opened the door and saw Kiki walking towards them. Just as she was walking, her water broke.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan and Max sat in the waiting room waiting for some news. Logan held Max's hand as she stared off into space.   
  
Was Kiki going to be all right? It was a premature birth. No one had come and given them news.   
  
She then wondered about tomorrow night.   
  
"No you mustn't," She said scornfully to herself.   
  
Your best friend who has been your sister for eight years is in labour right now. No matter how long Tinga has been gone if it is delayed another night then as long as everything is ok, it wouldn't matter.  
  
Just then Alec came out looking very worn. Logan and Max looked at each other and rose to greet him.  
  
When he saw them, he smiled with tears in his eyes. "A beautiful little girl, just the way she wished it." He said laughing and hugging Logan.  
  
It was an odd site to see Alec and Logan hugging each other, however what was even odder was to see Alec dressed all in green from the paper gown he was wearing.  
  
"Can we see her?" Max asked smiling.  
  
"Sure, she's with Kiki right now, we haven't figured out what to name her..."  
  
"How about Emma?" Logan piped.  
  
"Nah, Kiki already said she grew up hating an Emma... Trust me just because you two never heard these conversations, doesn't mean they weren't frequent ones." Alec laughed tiredly.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"This is the part where I say... Hey little one, I will love you forever." Kiki said smiling down at the sleeping child. She was so fragile and pink. So very, very small.  
  
"And you know what? I will, and so will your daddy and your aunty Max and Uncle Logan." She said rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Hey." She heard from the doorway.  
  
She looked up to see Max standing they're smiling. Kiki smiled as big as she could.  
  
"Come here and meet your niece Maxie." She said.  
  
Max walked over to where the small child was lying in the arms of Kiki.   
  
She was tiny, Max realized. So small yet so beautiful. Just like her little girl when she had been born.  
  
"What do you think you will name her?" Max said.  
  
Kiki smiled. 


	16. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER SIXTEEN:...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER SIXTEEN: MYSTY  
  
"I don't know." Kiki said wondering.   
  
"May I?" asked Max.  
  
"Of course." Kiki smiled. Max picked up the small warm bundle and held it close to her body.   
  
"Shhhh..." Kiki warned as Logan and Alec walked in.  
  
Alec went over to where Kiki was lying and kissed her. Where as Logan came up close to Max to look at the small child in her arms.   
  
"She's beautiful." Logan whispered.  
  
"Yes she is." Max agreed whispering back.  
  
Max then pulled the little body up to her chest and laid the head on her shoulder.   
  
"Hey, that's funny." Alec said.  
  
"What's that?" Kiki asked.  
  
"She doesn't have a barcode." He said pointing.  
  
Logan walked over to in front of Max and looked at the back of the girl's neck. He was right; the baby did not have a barcode.  
  
"Max, when Tinga was born, did she?" Logan said sticking his finger down the blanket and seeing if it could be farther down.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately she did." Max said  
  
She thought back to her daughter, Her large brown eyes and golden blonde air. She would have her back soon. It was only a matter of time.  
  
She tried to make sure that the baby didn't waken as she took her away from her chest to give back to Kiki.  
  
However, she stirred and looked up with Kiki's Hazel eyes. Suddenly quite taken back the child whimpered.  
  
"Look she's getting misty eyed." Logan said quietly.  
  
"That's it." Alec said smiling.  
  
"What's it?" Kiki asked.  
  
"We will call her Mysty," he said.  
  
"Mysty?" Kiki asked.  
  
"Hey, you won with getting what you wanted. Which I'm so happy you did. She's beautiful, so please, let me name her?" Alec said.  
  
"Sure," she laughed defeated.  
  
"Alright, Mysty, Mysty Anna Mantel." Alec said.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
That was the name put down on the birth certificate and two days later Kiki and little Mysty were ushered into a lavish hotel sweet so they had everything while they waited for Max, Alec, and Logan to return with the children.  
  
As Alec prepared he looked over to his sleeping daughter in her crib.  
  
"Hey Princess, Daddy will be back in a little while, take care of mommy for me while I'm gone and know that your daddy loves you."  
  
"He better." Kiki said from behind.  
  
Turning Alec found her standing 3 feet behind him. He smiled at her and walked over.  
  
"Be careful tonight ok?" she said pulling his jacket up. She looked at him with her pleading Hazel eyes.  
  
"Of course I will," He said planting a soft kiss on her mouth.  
  
"I can't beleive my daughter's an american, from Miami Florida." Kiki said astounded.  
  
"The idea that my daughter has traveled more in her life then I ever had in mine scares me." she added.  
  
ALec laughed and kissed her again.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Logan looked over to Max sitting in the car. Unlike the last time where they had thought she was right, she wasn't smiling.  
  
He touched her face, and she looked over to him. She smiled then and turned back away from his look.  
  
He knew she was prepping herself. He knew that it was possible that even if they found Tinga she wouldn't be the same. It had almost been a year, a lot of things can happen in a year, especially a child.   
  
As Alec got into the back of the car, they took off without a sound. 


	17. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER SEVENTEE...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE PROPHECY   
  
"Do you have any idea how big this is?" Renfro asked the man standing in front of her.  
  
"This, is, wow. I can't even describe. We have 2/3rd's of the prophecy here with us now. All we need is a third.  
  
"Have you been training the children?" The man asked her not as quite as excited as she was.  
  
"The boy we have had for awhile now, and the girl." Renfro thought bitterly about how stubborn Tinga had been. If that bitch 452 didn't mess up everything by escaping experiment M-O-M would of been working perfectly.  
  
"Well let's just say the girl is coming around." Renfro said thinking back to the last time she had seen the child. Tinga had a look of defeat on her and cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"You can leave now, 946... but remember I am watching you. You try anything funny again, we shall see how generous I am with how long you stay in the cage." Renfro said accenting on long. Tinga has spent a month in it and mental state had been shattered. Finally Renfro could start with a clean slate.   
  
"I didn't give you The profecy so you could make it Renfro, It was given to you so that when it happened, you knew what to do." The man said unimpressed.  
  
"Yes sir." was all She could say.  
  
"I would like to see these children."   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Tinga stood there waiting for her orders.  
  
She was now a soldier. If her mother really loved her then she would of saved her by now. Mantacore loved her. This was her home, these were her friends, this was her life. This is what was always suppose to be. Her mother had ruined that.  
  
that is all they had said to her when she was in the cage.   
  
As if the box itself wasn't enough to be torture. It was only 5 feet tall and 4 feet wide. A large coffin in which they only opened to feed her.  
  
Yes they had kept her in there like some phantom, spectre who still had a body, and not only had they forced her into her grave too soon, they played a tape saying all those things she now somewhat believed. It had played for a month and she fell asleep to it when she could sleep.  
  
A man walked infront of her ceasing her thoughts. He was tall and serious.   
  
"What is your name?" The man asked her.  
  
"946 reporting for duty SIR!" She yelled back, never looking him in the eye.  
  
The man sighed, "Renfro will you please leave me with them?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, sure thing sir." Renfro said a bit curiously. She then left the room to the man and the two children.  
  
"Now, child, I want your name..." He said taking her shoulders in his hands.  
  
"94..."  
  
"No! for god's sake, listen, I'm sure you had a name before you came here."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"and what was that name?" He asked.  
  
"Tinga Lynn Guevara SIR." Tinga said still not looking him in the eye.  
  
"Guevara? so your Max's daughter." He said quietly.  
  
"yes sir, she is my birth mother sir." Tinga said monotonely.  
  
The man sighed. He knew he wasn't going to reach her, she was far gone and that meant that if she was then 345 was too far as well.  
  
damn that bitch Renfro, he thought. Poisioning his children, they weren't ment to be spoiled, for there innocence was a main part of the Prophecy. 


	18. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: RETURNING FROM MEMORIES  
  
Logan and Max stood there, like they had done almost eight years before.  
  
"Be careful... Don't, don't risk anything, we can always come back..." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
In reply she kissed him softly. She knew how hard it was for him to see her go and wait behind.   
  
Quietly she and Alec creeped down into the Forest as they had done so many times before. Things would be differen't this time though.  
  
There would be four towers watching.   
  
Together Max and Alec jumped over the thirty foot high fence with practiced ease. As quietly but quickly as they could they ran across the empty yard towards the building."   
  
"Stop for a minute Max." Logan whipsered into her ear peice. She knew on this mission she couldn't talk, so he would be doing the talking for her.   
  
"The guard's didn't see you, but over your head right now, there is a window, wait untill I tell you to before climbing into it..." He added, watching his computer monitor.  
  
"Alright, go... NOW!" he said.  
  
She jumped up and slowly pushed herself through the small window into a bathroom. She waited for Alec to do the same.   
  
Things were so much different from last time. This time she had no clue where Tinga was or what the building was designed like. The odd's were against' them this time, but that didn't hinder Max. Once Alec camly entered the bathroom, they went to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
"WAIT!" Logan accidently yelled.  
  
"Sorry, there's a guard. Just wait." He repeated.  
  
Max lightly closed the door and waited fore Logan to tell her the guard had passed.   
  
"Alright you can go." Logan told her and Alec and she quietly walked down the hall.   
  
slowly they rounded a corner, just to see someone open a door.   
  
Max and Alec slowly pushed themselves against the wall of the corner as Max peered around the side.   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Alec knew the person was now locking the door and walking away becuase first he had heard the jingle of keys and then heard the faint clicking of heels walking away from them.   
  
As Max turned back to face him he saw the tears in her eyes. The hate and pain that was etched into her face. He didn't need to ask to know that the woman locking the door was Renfro. 


	19. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER NINETEEN...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER NINETEEN: THREE CORNERS  
  
She watched Renfro walk down that hall away from the room. Hatred swelled in her heart and evil thoughts of forgetting everything like security and just killing her with her bare hands filled her head.  
  
It was only when Alec touched her shoulder she knew she couldn't. It wasn't the right thing to do.   
  
She turned and looked into Alec's blue eyes. With them he urged her not to do anything rash. She agreed and they turned the corner to enter Renfro's room.   
  
Quickly Alec picked the lock and they silently entered the room.   
  
"Hold it..." Logan said in her ear.  
  
"Let me disarm the laser's in her office. If you move any closer, you would of set them off." Logan lectured Max.  
  
He began to encrypt the cryptic code for Renfro's security system.   
  
Max saw the lasers dissipate and she knew it was safe to enter further.   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Alec looked around the large room that was lavishly furnished. So this is a Mantacore Office, he thought bitterly to himself. To bad we never got to see this side of the operation.   
  
He watched as Max ran her hand smoothly along the leather of Renfro's chair. He could see how she wanted so badly to trash the place but how she contained herself.  
  
She looked up at him. "Let's get to work."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
As they sat there: Max and Alec, they looked through folder after folder. It had been a good twenty minutes and Max was getting antsy.  
  
"Isn't they're anything here?" she asked herself dropping the file to the desk and standing up.  
  
She looked around and saw a large cabinet to her left. Slowly she walked over and looked inside. There were various bottles of liquor and alcohol.   
  
"Look's like she keeps herself supplied." Max said bitterly.  
  
"Want anything?" she asked thumbing through the bottles.  
  
"Nah, I'm good." Alec said not looking up from the file he was reading.  
  
Max began to pull out the bottle of vodka when she noticed it was stuck, when she tugged it a bit harder, the cabinet opened a secret compartment.  
  
"Well what do you know." She said pulling out a large file and a steal box.   
  
Alec looked up and helped bring over the contents of the compartment over to the desk.   
  
On the cover of the file it was stamped   
  
Project M-O-M.  
  
Project mom? Was this the operation that Renfro had started by getting Max pregnant? She slowly opened the folder to find a picture of her Tinga there.   
  
"It's her, she's here." Max said quietly.  
  
Slowly she leafed through the other contents. Many files were in a foreign language and those that weren't didn't make any sense to Max.   
  
She found documents on Seth, which she wasn't surprised by, and lastly the documents on Tinga.   
  
Barcode: x6-946662345  
Father: unknown  
Mother: x5-452942340  
  
Father unknown, damn it, She thought. Will they ever find out who was Tinga's father? Was it so much to ask? It had never really bothered her before, but now in the last year it had. Logan was going to be taking care of a child that wasn't his when she came home. Wasn't it the least to know that the father wasn't going to come and try to take her away? Or even just so that if anything ever happened. Even Tinga herself had been asking about him before she knew the circumstances of Max having her. Although it was never far from her thoughts.   
  
She then looked at the notes taken.   
  
"Extremely disobedient, takes after her mother. Highly intelligent, no seizure's. Definitely one of the chosen three."  
  
Chosen three? Max thought scrunching her brow. What did her daughter have to do with a top-secret project?  
  
Then she went through her records.  
  
1 day in the cage  
2 hours with the laser.  
1 hour with the laser  
1 hour with the cage.  
1 month with the cage.  
  
ONE MONTH? Max cried to herself. She remembered being in it as a child herself. It was the most horrible experience of her life. The cage was like being dead, and after Max spent a week in it she was ready to never disobey again. They had but a child the age of 8 in the cage? The monsters.  
  
"Uh Max?" Alec said waking her up out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes." She said quickly wiping away tears.  
  
"Look at this... It looks biblical or something. This is the original Hebrew, it looks like." He said pointing to a document on the table. It was old and worn, looking like it would disintegrate into the air any moment.  
  
"Then here's the translation written out," he said showing her another piece of paper.  
  
"And God Spoketh unto his children below. Beware the children with the mark of the beast. For two shall have it from there mother's side, and one shall hide her's from her fathers. Marked On Mankind, three to bind the world and bring it to its fall. Or three to bring heaven and safe us all." 


	20. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY: ...

  
Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…   
  
A/N ~ Ello all. Well my story is nearly finished and I don't know if I am going to make the third instalment. I just don't know how you all feel really. So I don't know I might take a break, it all depends on how I feel, I certainly don't feel this story was as good as it's predecessor   
  
  
  


**_ "And God Spoketh unto his children below. Beware the children with the mark of the beast. For two shall have it from there mother's side, and one shall hide her's from her fathers. Marked On Mankind, three to bind the world and bring it to its fall. Or three to bring heaven and safe us all." _**   
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY: DEDUCTION MY DEAR WATSON

  
"Kay, this is starting to creep me out..." Alec said nervously.   
  
"What the hell do they want with Tinga?" He said looking down at her face, however, Max was too busy reading the prophecy in front of her.   
  
"Max, do you know anything about this? do you know what the hell they're talking about?" Alec said with a bit of panic.   
  
He did not like this, he did not like it one bit. Shivers were racing up and down his spine and he just wanted to find Tinga and get the hell out of this place.   
  
~ * * * ~   
  
"Shut up will you?" she said scared and annoyed. Max also had that feeling, that feeling that this wasn't just something to do with Mantacore, that this was big. Bigger then them all.   
  
She felt as if she was a child and that she just broke something very important. Did she try and fix it? did she pretend nothing happened. Did she investigate further? what was she to do?   
  
"Is there anything else in that box? more of the prophecy?" She said   
  
"No, so you know just as much as I do?" Alec stated more then asked.   
  
"That's right Blondie, yet I still have a feeling we shouldn't just leave this behind." She said shoving all the files back into the silver box.   
  
"Your job is to get these to Logan no matter what, ok? GO." She said shoving them in his arms.   
  
"What are you going to do?" He whispered as she prepared herself to get out of there.   
  
"What I came here to do." She said slipping out the door of the office.   
  
~ * * * ~   
  
Logan's first thought when he saw Alec coming up from the forest was directed to what he was carrying, but as soon as that sentence finished in his mind he panicked at the thought Max wasn't there.   
  
He jumped out of the van and ran towards Alec.   
  
"Where the hell is she?" He asked grabbing his best friend by the shoulders.   
  
"Whoa slow down lover-boy. She's inside, she told me to give you these." He said pushing the box into Logan's chest.   
  
Logan let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't gone, yet...   
  
He looked down at the objects in his hand.   
  
"Project M-O-M?" He asked.   
  
"What the hell does the M-O-M stand for?"   
  
"That's what your to find out." Alec said quietly.   
  
~ * * * ~   
  
Max leaned against the wall. She could here the soft silence of children sleeping. She remembered the room too.   
  
room 666 Renfro had written in her reports. She didn't know what Renfro was up to, but she wouldn't let her complete her task. She wasn't stupid not to realize the room's number, but what she could do about it didn't matter.   
  
Soon Tinga would be in her arms and that's all that mattered.   
  
She slipped around and followed the hall towards the six hundred Ward.   
  
It was like slow motion, every breath brought her closer and closer. she got to the end of the hall.   
  
** Three Corners. Dangerous. Off limits. No talking, No visitations by anyone less then security level 4**   
  
Security level four? Max thought in disbelief. x5's were guarded by level 3's. anyone over a level four was a boss or VERY important.   
  
She would of waited for Logan, but he wasn't there. She had to break into this one on her own.   
  
She would have to get the security code on one try or all hell would be unleashed.   
  
~ flashback ~   
  
"When you are out there at war, sometimes it isn't on the battlefields, it isn't all shooting and death. In fact most battles will be won here..." Lydecker said as he changed the slide.   
  
"In the laboratory's of the enemies, and there will be times that there security system will be better then your training..." He said looking everyone in the eye and stopping on zac, who he knew to be the leader of the children when he himself was not there.   
  
"So, what would be the way to prevent this situation... 452?" He asked Max looking her right in the eye.   
  
"To not be caught by the security system, SIR!" She said looking straight ahead.   
  
"Right, therefore, you will have to be able to get the code. Now if you were not given the code. There are deduction skills you will need to know." He said continuing on.   
  
~ End flashback ~   
  
She never thought she would be learning what they taught her against them. slowly she concentrated.   
  
first she had to eliminate all the elements around her.   
  
then, when she felt completely relaxed she had to think about Renfro, what type of person was she, what did she like, was she the type to go to dinner after work/ or slip into something comfortable and read a book. what was her favourite type of music? what did she eat on Fridays?   
  
slowly the numbers came, she could never second-guess them,   
  
5372593521   
  
  
  
** Security Seal unlocked, you may now enter.**


	21. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY O...

  
Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…   
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: CONFRONTATIONS   
  
slowly the numbers came, she could never second-guess them,   
  
5372593521   
  
  
  
** Security Seal unlocked, you may now enter.**   
  
The door made a small noise and opened without any more warning. She crept into the room that held only three cells in the shape of the pyramid.   
  
One to her left,   
  
One to her right,   
  
One straight ahead.   
  
She took a deep breath and looked in the one to her left. There slept a little boy, no older then Tinga herself. He was restless from what she could see from the bars that held him back.   
  
She would be back for him.   
  
She then went to the one that had been in front of her. It was empty, awaiting another poor soul to fill its forlorn space.   
  
She smiled in knowing that in the next room over Tinga was asleep.   
  
She looked through the bars at the sereneness of her child's slumber.   
  
Slowly she bent the bars back as far as she could and slipped in.   
  
She sat down beside the bed watching her take her breaths in and out. She hadn't seen her child in almost a year. 10 months to be exact. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch her. To disturb the peaceful elegant scene and disrupt it with her presence. However no matter how hard she willed herself to, she could not do it. She felt as if she, her own mother did not have the right to interrupt.   
  
Max let her tears fall freely as she sat there, and carefully turned away. Why were these things so hard? why had life for her always have to be a struggle? would there ever be a time that she could sit back, relax and enjoy a day? She felt as if she was in a soap opera. The same damn storyline dragging out and killing off the character slowly. She couldn't keep feeling like life was a struggle.   
  
"Mom?" She heard a sleepy voice ask from behind.   
  
"Hey ba..." However, before she could say anything something happened.   
  
~ * * * ~   
  
"I can't work on this here, right now. I have to go get Max." Logan said giving the papers back to Alec.   
  
"What do you think your doing?" Alec asked Logan as he tried walking past the man dressed in commando.   
  
"I'm going to go get Max." Logan said defiantly.   
  
"Are you Freaking INSANE? do you what that is? That is Mantacore, the biggest, baddest secret government in the free world. Do you really want to go up against the three headed beat, with no security, no help and dressed like... well, dressed like that?!" Alec said pointing to Logan's street clothes.   
  
"I don't have time to play the petty insult game Alec, stand aside." Logan said standing in front of Logan.   
  
"I can't let you do this Logan."   
  
"Get out of my WAY!" Logan said giving in to his temper and trying to push Alec out of the way. Alec moved out of the way of the shove.   
  
This angered Logan and he tried to punch Alec this time. Alec only grabbed the first coming for him and pinned him up against the van by his throat.   
  
"Well what do you expect me to do? huh? just let her be by herself." Logan asked.   
  
"Maybe she has to do it by herself!" Alec said. They both looked at each other knowing that Alec was right. He loosened the grip and would of hugged Logan if he didn't walk away and get in the van. 


	22. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY T...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…   
  
A/n~ interesting review from Avelyn Lauren. I would have taken your advice for my story if I hadn't already completed it around a few weeks or so... see... I always have it done pre advanced now ;). On that note, I hope all of you are happy with the way things turn out for Max and Logan.  
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: INNOCENCE LOST, THEN FOUND  
  
"So you came back to ensure that the project was ruined Max?" Tinga said   
  
"Tinga don't talk to me like tha..." However, the pressure on Max's throat increased and she didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Tinga, what's gotten into you?" Max said clawing at her throat trying to breath.  
  
"Everything Max, everything's wrong. Renfro told me all about your escapade's and how you would return only to hinder my process."  
  
Max looked down at the little girl of eight.   
  
Such an angelic face. Nevertheless, her deep brown eyes were clouded over with hatred and anger. Tinga's beautiful blonde hair had been shaven off. Everything Max saw to privilege her child with because she had never received it had been taken away.   
  
Maybe even forcefully.   
  
and that included love.  
  
  
"Tinga that's not true, I love you, Just put me down and I will show you that you me..."  
  
"SILENCE!" Tinga yelled and tightened her grip on Max.  
  
She began to feel woozy. She couldn't believe that her own child could be capable of such violence. She had kept her away from this life for a reason, but no matter what happened it seemed that Tinga's capabilities were going to be exploited one day.  
  
"I am now a soldier. If you really loved me then you would of saved me by now. Mantacore loves me. This is my home, they are my friends, and this is my life. This is what was always supposed to be. You ruined that." Tinga said spouting off the dialogue that had been drilled into her brain for a month straight.  
  
"NO you are NOT a soldier, I DO love you I was just too sick to save you. Mantacore doesn't love you, this isn't your home, and your home is with me, your mother. I AM your family, I am your friend, you are MY life." she said taking a breathing break  
  
"Tinga baby you are my whole life. I tried to keep you away from here, away from the hell I experienced. I know nothing can ever make up for that, but believe me I love you. I love you more then anything and would die for you." Max said finally breaking into sobs.  
  
Something wavered in Tinga's eyes. Max saw it and slowly Max was gently lowered to the floor.   
  
"I need you Cheeks." She said and she saw a flash in Tinga's eyes again. Her nickname, she hadn't heard her nickname in more then 8 months and it had an effect on her.  
  
"I want you, need you, and would die without you. You don't understand how worried and scared I have been." She said trying not to gasp for air as she was on her knees on the floor.   
  
She was at eye level with Tinga.  
  
"I will never leave you again, I promise, and I am so so very sorry." Max said pulling the child into a ridged hug.  
  
"No... no... no..." Tinga cried trying to push Max away, but could not. If she had really wanted to she would of been able to. Max knew from experience, she had tried to with Logan around a year ago.  
  
Finally the little girl broke into sobs and opened her arms up to encompass her mother greedily.   
  
Max stroked the child's baldhead and held her close.  
  
"They cut off my hair mommy, they cut off my beautiful hair." She cried.  
  
"I know cheeks, I know bubba's I know..." Max said rocking her back and forth.   
  
"Well isn't this touching..." a voice said from behind her before Max could think a second thought about how Tinga could hold her mother a foot off the ground by the throat with no hands. 


	23. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY T...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…   
  
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: THE END  
  
"The Project and her Predecessor..." Renfro smirked.  
  
"Leave us..." Max said still holding her daughter.  
  
"No see, I did that for 7 years. Now I finally got her back, I think I'm going to keeper." Renfro said raising a gun.  
  
"You're never going to win Renfro. Too many people love her, Even if you shot me down dead, I would just keep coming back, through that love in others..." she said hiding Tinga behind her legs.  
  
"You ungrateful little bitch." Renfro spat.  
  
"We gave you everything you needed, trained you, taught you to be everything you are now, and this is how you repay us. WE MADE you, and we made her. You are nothing, a waste of space, matter that doesn't matter. You were her vessel and that's all you are."   
  
"Your wrong Renfro... I do matter. I matter to her, and I matter to my family and friends. I am loved, as is she, and we will always be. If you do kill me, there are people who will hunt you down and just get her back anyways. No matter what you cannot silence that. Their are three people out there who will keep coming for you."  
  
"Then I will shoot them down too."   
  
BANG! The silenced gun went off.   
  
Max closed her eyes and stood there, She wouldn't jump out of the way when her daughter was right behind her. She would stand there and take it.   
  
After a second and the sounds of a scuffle Max opened her eyes to see Alec break Renfro's arm.   
  
The arm that was holding the gun. As she yelped out in pain, and fell to the ground Alec looked over to Max.  
  
She looked down on the ground where Renfro had crumpled in pain, then back at Alec who stood in front of her.  
  
He sort of smiled and shrugged.   
  
"Someone said you may not to be able to do it alone."  
  
Smiling she ran over and hugged him. She had never been more relieved in her life. When they finally parted Max turned around to Tinga.   
  
"Let's go home cheeks." She said and even though Tinga was eight, she picked her up.   
  
Alec went over to Seth's cell and opened it for him.   
  
"Hey," He said when he woke up.  
  
"Hey... can I go home now?" He asked meekly.  
  
"Yeah kid, you can come home now." He said taking the kid by the hand.   
  
Max and Alec met where Renfro was still cursing in pain on the floor. Alec had taken the gun away even though it was a gruesome sight at the bone sticking out, the children never turned away.   
  
"Aren't you going to finish this 452?" She asked with pain and hate in her voice.  
  
"Your not worth finishing..." Max said quietly.  
  
"What does Tinga have to do with the prophecy..." Alec said worried. He had an idea of who else maybe involved, but he didn't want to think about it. There were probably dozen's of mantacore offspring out there that were candidates for this special task.  
  
"Why would I tell you? When I can just come back and finish it for myself..." She said trying to stop the blood from her arm.  
  
"You stay away from my family and friends. You ever come after us again I will kill you. Now go live out your petty unloved existence somewhere else..." She said starting to walk away with Tinga in her arms. Alec started to walk with Seth right behind her.  
  
"Oh and another thing." Max said, turning in the doorway.  
  
"My name is Max." She said and existed. 


	24. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY F...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…   
  
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: OR IS IT?  
  
"Where's Mysty?" Alec asked a bit worried.  
  
"For the three hundredth and twenty sixth time sweetheart, she's sleeping." Kiki said taking hold of his hand and looking at him with some worry of her own.  
  
"Now why do you ask?" she said  
  
"Just wondering, new dad stuff I guess." HE said smiling at her.  
  
"When's my Mom coming to get me?" Seth asked as he sat there playing with a toy truck. Kiki and Alec were sitting in front of the fire watching him, holding hands like a couple who had been married for years, to think it had only been 2.   
  
"We phoned her last night, and it's a long drive buddy. Therefore, you will be staying here for a few days. Is that cool?" He asked the boy who still hadn't taken his sight away   
From the car inside him.  
  
"Yup... vrrroooooom. Smash!" he said as he drove it into another truck that certainly would have been totalled if the accident were real.  
  
"How's it that he came so peacefully but Tinga didn't?" Kiki asked looking up into Alec's eyes.  
  
He gave her hand a tight squeeze.   
  
"He played it safe, like role play, he gave them what they wanted to see when they were around and then just was himself when they weren't. Tinga never did that so they used crueller brainwashing method's," he said with a strain.  
  
They had gotten back yesterday night and Tinga had been locked up in one of the Hotel's room's since. Max had been sitting with her, but Alec wondered how she was doing.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Mom, I love you." Tinga said unexpectedly as her mother folded clothing.  
  
"I love you too Cheeks." Max said stopping and sitting down beside her.  
  
"When I was gone, did you ever... Well did you, I mean, Well..." Tinga said choking and stuttering out each word.  
  
"Did you miss me?" She finally got out.  
  
"Oh Cheeks sweetheart, you were never from my thoughts. You can ask your aunt Kiki if you don't believe me." She said smiling.  
  
Tinga smiled back, it had been a long time since she had been allowed too.   
  
"Was it that bad for you too?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, I don't think so honey, I think you braved tougher water then me." She said concerned. She had a feeling that Tinga needed to ask these things, no matter how much it hurt to remember.  
  
"Did they ever put you... did they ever make you go into the cage?" She asked  
  
"Yes... but I was never put in for as long as you were." Max said.  
  
"Mom?... I'm, I need to tell you something." Tinga said ringing her hands.  
  
Max put down the clothes she was folding and took the small hands in her own.   
  
"You can tell me anything Tinga." She said looking up into the little girls eyes, from her position kneeling in front of her on the floor.  
  
"Well, about the stuff that happened back in my cell..." She said as her eyes filled with fresh tears.  
  
"It's all in the past..." Max said knowing the guilt Tinga was harbouring.  
  
"No, please mom let me just say it." Tinga said crying.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry..." She said as Max wrapped her arms around the sobbing child.  
  
All she could do is comfort the young child in her arms.  
  
~ * * * ~  
"So, you had her right in front of you, and a weapon and you let them get away?" The man before her as the doctor set her arm.   
  
"OUW Mother fu..." She said stopping herself. "Yes sir, but you don't understand the circumstances." She said as the gash in arm was cleaned.  
  
"Under the circumstances you had the upper hand, if you weren't running off your big mouth maybe you would of stopped this disaster from happening." He said.   
  
It was true he did not want Renfro taking care of the three-corner prophecy, but he had never wanted them to escape the safety of where they had been.   
  
"Yes sir..." She said under her breath.  
  
"Renfro, I have put up with a lot from you, but this, this is too much, from this point on you are fired. Stay away from the prophecy and the children." He said walking out of the room.   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kiki stood above the crib.   
  
Tinga was in bed.  
  
Max and Logan were talking out on the deck of the suite.  
  
Alec was playing with Seth still in front of the fire.  
  
That moment would change them forever. 


	25. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY F...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…   
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: OR IS IT?  
  
  
  
"Alec... Man can I ask you something?" Seth said somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Sure anything bud." He said picking up his car and playing with the wheels.  
  
"Well, Why did you come and get me? They explained to me why I was there, but why were you?" He asked looking up to Alec with his amber eyes.  
  
"Well you see Seth, um... Well. We understand you. Since we have barcodes too..." Alec had been looking down at the car trying to figure out how to tell Seth. However when he looked up he saw Seth's face was ghostly white.  
  
As he went to look over something struck him and everything went black.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Logan asked as they stared out at the beautiful view of the sky. The sun had just set and the sky was pink among orange.  
  
Max sighed and looked down at her champagne glass.  
  
"I don't know. I think so. She is really weirded out about her hair." she said and they laughed.  
  
"Well if that's one of the only thing she's worried about then I think we escaped pretty lucky" he said looking down at his nearly empty glass.  
  
"Yeah, it grows back, I should know." She said smiling at him. It was all over; everything was going to be better.   
  
Then she thought about how Tinga was able to hold her up against the wall without her hands. It was something not to be forgotten, and nor had she, but she didn't know what to make of it.   
  
"Logan?" She asked.  
  
He turned to look at her, and their eyes met. She was about to go on when she heard the Patio door close and lock which was followed by a child's scream.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Tinga's eyes flew open at the sound of Seth's screams. She knew who was here.   
  
Renfro, she came back. How did she find them? It didn't matter she came back.  
  
Tinga lay in silence too scared to move and stop the inevitable.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kiki heard Seth's screams and checked over the balcony. There was a woman wielding a gun and pulling Seth by his hair up the stairs. At the sounds of the boy, she heard Mysty wake from her slumber and scream herself.  
  
Kiki ran back into the room to try and calm her daughter, but it was too late, the wolf had smelt the freshly shed blood. Renfro was on her way up.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Max pounding on the glass door.   
  
"Why wont this thing break?!!" She said yelling in fury.  
  
"It's made out of bullet proof glass, most Hotel's these days are." He said trying to help her knock it down or break the door.  
  
"DAMN you, you BITCH!!!" Max said trying to get through.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kiki picked up Mysty and was about to close the door when she had Renfro right in front of her.   
  
The woman looked completely insane, one arm in a cast and sling the other wielding a gun. She felt sick to her stomach, little Seth's screams had subsided, what had this woman done to do this? Where was her Alec? What had she done to Logan and Max?  
  
"Who are you???" She asked looking at her and then the baby.  
  
"Well let's see, since you don't feel like answering, I will use my deductions skills. Hmm, can't be 452's girlfriend. Can I take a guess at hmm, let me see, 494?!!!" said the crazed woman in front of her.  
Kiki was already about to cry, she knew she was strong, but she was scared. However, she knew not to show this.  
  
"I assume by your quiet demeanour and subtleness your Renfro?" She asked rocking the baby.  
  
"At your service." She said still wielding the gun.   
  
"Is that your child my dear?" Renfro asked with curiosity. Kiki had her in a position so that she couldn't see the woman in front of her and because then she would cry louder. Kiki had Mysty over her shoulder.   
  
"She is... beautiful. Unfortunately my dear, I think that she will have to come with me." Renfro said when she noticed no barcode.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Max saw Kiki standing in the room doorway and Renfro standing there holding the gun towards her.   
  
"No," she whispered, silently and stopped pounding to see the image.  
  
Again she began to pound again. Logan didn't need to ask to know that Kiki was in serious danger.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kiki felt more fear in her heart then ever imaginable. Silently she began a small prayer,   
  
"Dear God, No matter what happens, don't let this woman take my baby." She was saying through her sweat.  
  
  
* * *  
  
SO? What will happen next, must keep reading. I realize the probability of Max not hearing Renfro and Alec are high, but still, think of how happy and relieved they were, they did NOT see that coming. 


	26. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY S...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…   
  
  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: PRINCESS   
  
  
"Dear God, No matter what happens, don't let this woman take my baby." She was saying through her sweat. A silent prayer that no one could answer.  
  
  
Slowly she looked Renfro in the eye, telling her telepathically that she was going to put the child down. She didn't know how far gone this woman was and Kiki didn't want to be holding Mysty in the crossfire.  
  
"That's a good girl, now just let me get a hold of her and I will be on my way." Renfro said trying to get Kiki to back up.  
  
This was futile however, No matter how much Kiki had been afraid, it was 90% directed to Mysty lying in the crib, now no matter what happened, she was not going to let this monster take her baby.  
  
"There isn't a chance in hell you're taking my baby." Kiki said firmly standing above the crib.  
  
"You might want to get a receipt for that." Renfro said getting a bit agitated.  
  
"Get out of my way, that little girl is no longer yours she's mine." Renfro said with a stern look.  
  
"Over my dead body," Kiki replied.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Bullet proof glass Logan? Watch this." Max said  
  
Right then she let out and shocking battle cry, punched her arm through the door, and started to run for the steps, She already calculated how long it would take her to get there, 3 seconds. Just jump up to the balcony and run over to her.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Alec could taste the blood in his mouth; quickly he tried to remember what had happened. Renfro, Renfro was in the house, and after the children again. He had to stop it.  
  
He got up and noticed Kiki standing in the doorframe with Renfro holding a gun to her.  
  
He was about to jump up there when he heard a smash.  
  
~ * * * ~  
Renfro smirked.  
  
"That can be arranged." She said and pulled the trigger.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
From that moment on everything seemed like slow motion. Kiki fell back, a bullet in her stomach.   
  
"NO!!!!!" Alec screamed running over to Kiki's side  
  
Renfro in her insanity was smart. She ran towards the crib and picked up Mysty. Max stood only a foot in front of her.   
  
"I will shoot her beautiful little head off if you don't back up." She said to Max as she held the gun to Mysty's head.  
  
Reluctantly Max backed up to let Renfro through.   
  
"You know Max, I rather like how this turned out," She said smiling holding the baby.  
  
Max could hear Alec crying in the corner.   
  
"Just hold on baby, it's gonna be ok, just you wait... Somebody call an ambulance!!!" He screamed through his tears.  
  
"Alec..." Kiki said weakly.  
  
"Instead of having two and looking for the third you brought me here to all three," She moved towards the door but paused in it and faced Max.   
  
"Remember that night in Mantacore, about... oh 9 years ago? I said you were poison that you destroy everyone that you love. Well here's your proof." Renfro said smiling.  
  
All of a sudden her smiled faded, and her face went white, She dropped the gun from her slinged arm and started to fall forward with Mysty.   
  
Max took the child before Renfro fell however.   
  
When she fell Max could see why she had, there was a small hole in her back, and Tinga standing there with a silenced gun.  
  
Max looked at Tinga in disbelief, and all Tinga could do was shrug and say   
  
"The ambulance is on its way..."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
  
"Just hold on baby, it's gonna be ok, just you wait... Somebody call an ambulance!!!" He screamed through his tears.  
  
"Alec..." Kiki said weakly.  
  
"Shh, shh, don't speak you need to keep your energy." He said picking up her body and gently holding on to her.  
  
"I'm so cold... Alec I'm so cold, even in your arms. I'm sorry, I thought I was protecting her..."  
  
"You were princess, you were." He said through his tears.  
  
~ * * * ~  
Max looked at the damage around her. Logan was holding Tinga who was in shock, and Kiki was lying in Alec's arms. Seth was lying in the corner, he was breathing but unconscious. Mysty was wailing in hers when she passed her off to Logan. He looked at her painfully, hoping to see if she believed that this was her fault.  
  
She leaned over Renfro and grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"You... I cannot even describe how much you have..." Max started.  
  
"I know, this wasn't how the prophecy was suppose to work." Renfro replied.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THE PROPHECY... You just might have killed my best friend and sister. Now I want answers. What does the prophecy have to do with Tinga?" Max said.  
  
"The three corner's have to be of mixed blood; a super-human, and a average run of the mill one. They are the most powerful beings in the world. They all have a special power that no one else can. Tinga is Telekinetic, Seth can stop time, and the third, well we don't know what she will be able to do, we never found her. There are more children out there then just yours and Alec's. These children are totally perfect, that is why we were so interested in your junk DNA, because since you weren't perfect, but very close too..." She started to break off.   
  
Max knew she was dying, and she still needed to know more.  
  
"Got you, I'm not special, she is... so is Seth. So who's the father?" She asked wondering who's opted to be the daddy.  
  
"We thought it would be a nice gift if..." She said.  
  
"IF WHO!" Max said shaking her.  
  
"He was..." Renfro said pointing over to Logan. He looked at Max stunned and back at Renfro. Max lowered the dying body down to the ground.   
  
"It was kinda a last laugh actually. We used new scientific re..."  
  
"Search, the kind I invested in. That's how my legs were fixed." Logan said piecing everything together.  
  
"Max, I know you hate me, but if you could hold on to one last piece of advice. Be careful, your child harbours amazing powers, people will be after her, make sure she uses them wisely." Renfro said before dying.   
  
Max was in shock, what was she suppose to say? She looked at Logan, He would have been beaming if Kiki wasn't lying there on the floor in a pool of her own blood.   
  
Tinga had gone over to Seth to lay beside him.  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
"I'm so cold... Alec I'm so cold, even in your arms. I'm sorry, I thought I was protecting her..."  
  
"You were princess, you were." He said through his tears.  
  
"Alec, I want you to promise me something."   
  
"What's that princess?"  
  
"I know you will love her for all time, but let her know who I was, make sure she knew me?" She asked.  
  
"Don't talk like that your going to be fine, just a flesh wound." He said quoting Monty python her favourite movie.  
  
She smiled loving at him.  
  
"No..." she said.  
  
"Yes..." he replied  
  
"I love you Alec, I always have," she said.  
  
"I love you too Kiki." He said   
  
"I will always be with you two..."  
  
"No..." He said, changing roles.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You have to go on, for her... She needs you. Please promise me you will go on for her."  
  
But before he could reply she made a last request.  
  
"Kiss me Alec, please?" She asked touching the side of his face.  
  
He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her mouth. He could feel her blood, her life flowing out that small hole onto him, all over. He couldn't stand the feeling his heart was making. He felt her hand fall from his face, and when he lifted his head her eyes were vacant. 


	27. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY S...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.  
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…  
  
  
A/N ~ I know many of you are going to dissown me for that. Or maybe you wont, maybe you didn't like Kiki. I'm sorry :(. but I thought it added that sad touch either way. Anyways.   
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: ANGEL  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." The priest said as the prayer for Kiki's eternal soul was said. He looked around mournfully at the people in attendance.   
  
Tinga stood infront of Max and Logan, Seth to her side. His mother was right beside him, they had stayed for the funeral on Seth's request.   
  
Some people from her school were there, many instructor's and students, all who adored the wonderful woman and child she had been in one.  
  
He wished that he could of shared her more  
  
Share her with the whole world he thought as he looked down into his daughter's eyes. They were so birght with wonder and unknowing to the world around her.   
  
She didn't know that her mother was gone forever.  
  
She had Kiki's eyes.   
  
Hazel.  
  
Slowly he let the tears fall, and as her body was beind lowered he dropped the single rose down to her casket.   
  
He watched it fall, and if he could of fell in with it he would of, Every part of his body ached with grief that was not going to pass quickly. He almost felt physically ill at the sight of her drifting father and farther away.   
  
He knew she was gone, but this felt like the final blow, To have her underground, where she couldn't be seen, where she was out of the way.   
  
He had fondly called her princess and now he wished she had been, like snow white so he could build her a glass casket and watch her sleep for eternity.  
  
In a perfect world she would of been and he could of.  
  
In a perfect world she would of been still alive.  
  
God he wanted to fall down that dark and dismal hole in the ground that his angel didn't belong in, but he had made a promise, a promise to his wife that he would go on. That he would be their for there beautiful little girl.   
  
"Alec?" Max called out to him.  
  
He turned to see her standing a bit behind him. Slowly he walked over to her and hugged her as well as he could with Mysty in his arms.  
  
"You know I still don't feel like she knew how much she was loved." He said looking back.  
  
"I think she knew." Max said with sad eyes.   
  
Kiki had brought them laughter, joy, pain and love. The den mother to them all, she left them with fond memories and a sad dispotision. She returned to the heavens which they all knew her to be from and were jealous that she hadn't been allowed to stay longer.  
  
Slowly all of them walked back to the car. 


	28. THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY E...

Disclaimer: PLUHEEZE, if I OWNED the characters Max and Logan, I would of gotten them "together" A bloody year ago, and if I OWNED dark angel, then I would of thought of a WAY better barrier then a virus, between our two beloved characters. So dear Mr. James Cameron, though I have had a dream about you leaving me the show, please do not sue me for writing about it.   
  
Time Period: SEQUEL TO THAT THING CALLED IRONY… MAX AND Logan FINALLY ARE TOGETHER…   
  
A/N ~ hey everybody. It's finished, complete! ta da! Done see? Read it. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I love you all. um, again I don't know if I will write the sequel right away, it's not a threat really, it's just I don't see the point if I should write right away cuz everyone's sad. Don't worry though this chapter is total fluff.  
  
THANK GOD FOR CHILDREN: CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER  
  
Max sat out on the front porch of the house. Slowly she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair she was in.   
  
"Stop it Seth!" Tinga called out to the boy who was pushing her highly on the Tire swing.   
  
The pair was unseperatable when he came up for summer holidays.   
Since they had spent so much time together before hand Max didn't want to take that away, so Seth visited in summer, and Tinga went down once every three months.   
  
Max watched her daughters face light up every time she went higher on that swing. Her beautiful blonde hair flying in every direction as Tinga tried to touch the sky.  
  
Max could already see the potential in the twelve year old. The girl already made boys' mouths' drop, but she was modest, which is something Max was more proud of anyways. She was going to keep her daddy busy when she was a bit older.  
  
"Ice tea?" Logan asked with a fresh picture.   
  
Ah her daddy. How much she loved her daddy, and vice versa. Max could never have felt happier.  
  
"Yes please, you know there's this thing you have to try..." She said getting up.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"What's that?" he asked putting down the picture and taking her in his arms and kissing her.  
  
Slowly she pushed him down into the chair.  
  
"It's called relaxing, and it does wonders..." She said laughing. Then she sat in his lap. Together they watched Tinga squeal with a mixture of delight and horror as Seth laughed at the height of the swing.  
  
"But supper..."  
  
"I can cook."   
  
"Um, that's alright I would rather let Tinga near the hot oven." He said  
  
"Hey that's uncalled for, I can bake... I baked you a cake didn't' I? Happy 43rd birthday? Bet your the hit around the office with your oh so young, 33 wife."  
  
"Yeah, I have to beat up people who say bad things..."   
  
"Bet you do..." She said smiling.  
  
"Alec is here..." Logan said looking straight ahead.  
  
Max looked in the driveway; there was Alec's car. Slowly he got out and went around to the other side. If you didn't know better, you would of thought he was opening the door for dead space, someone invisible.   
  
Two little feet jumped to the ground and a little girl the age of four got out of the way so Alec could close the door.   
  
Dressed in a light blue dress she took her father's hand and led the way up to Max's house.   
  
"Hey auntie Max... I gots to go pottie." she said holding herself and dancing funny.  
  
"Alright Princess, let's go." She said taking Mysty's hand. Alec smiled at them as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Daddy say's I have a small badder, what's a badder?" floated down the hall.  
  
Logan and him chuckled.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"So Alec, how's the training life treating you?" Logan said sitting down back in Max's rocking chair.  
  
"It's good, the hours suck, but it's good. Thanks for all your help with Mysty, I'm sure once she's in school things will work out." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh my god they go to school at that age?" Logan said  
  
"A year old timer... In a year she will be going to school."  
  
"Ah, well then maybe I will get to teach her." Logan said.  
  
"If you're still teaching when she hit's grade one." Alec laughed.  
  
"Har har. Look at those too, they're going to pull the whole tree over." Logan said worried about his daughter falling off.  
  
"Oh let them have their fun, there just kids." Alec said.  
  
"Yeah I know..." Logan said.  
  
"Daddy daddy look what Auntie Maxie gots for me!" Mysty said proudly holding in front of her an ice cream cone.  
  
"Wow did you thank Auntie Max?" Alec asked her  
  
"Yes... wait a second daddy..." Mysty said  
  
Slowly she went over to Max and whispered.  
  
"Did I say thank you Auntie?"   
  
"Yes you did." Max whispered back, though Alec heard every word and had to bite his lip from laughing.   
  
"Is Auntie Max going to clean you up when you're done?" Alec said raising and eyebrow to the melting ice cream falling at her feet.  
  
"God... yes Alec, I will clean her up, let her have her ice cream."  
  
Mysty laughed and skipped away.  
  
Max looked around at her family. She couldn't remember what it felt like to be unhappy. She remembered times, but she couldn't remember that feeling. She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of that, but then she had remembered something...  
  
Renfro had once told her she was poison and for a long time Max believed her. It seemed everything that was good in her life went sour.   
  
Death, sadness, pain and loss always followed her wherever she went.  
  
Nothing had really changed, except her outlook.   
  
Life was the poison, you had to endure it, and live with it and learn to get by. It runs through our veins and if we survive then we get to continue on struggling, working, playing at the game of life with all our might, to hopefully accomplish peace one day. That peace wont come till your dead, Max realized. If you accept what life is now and move on things start looking up.  
  
Things were not always this peaceful in their suburban house. Sure there were fights and arguments and still pain. Nevertheless, it was days like today that if you could take a step back, and appreciate what you have then you accomplished what you seek. You get a taste of heaven right then and there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * * *~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Auntie Max... can I have another Ice Cream?" Mysty said as Max wiped up her face.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but that might wreck your supper." Max said  
  
"But I want another."   
  
"We will see after supper."  
  
Mysty was irritated.  
  
"Auntie MAX," She whined for attention. Max knelt down in front of her and took her hands.  
  
"Yes Mysty?"  
  
"I want Another Ice cream..." Mysty said in a low, calm slow voice. It was very entrancing, like a soft purr that entered the mind and wrapped itself around your thoughts.  
  
Her eyes flashed a soft glow as she repeated.  
  
"I want another Aunt Max, and you are going to gets me one..."  
  
All of a sudden Max couldn't remember why she had been saying no.  
  
"Ok..." Max said in a bit of a monotone voice, rising to go get the child another one.  
  
"Yea!" Mysty said jumping off the bathroom counter and entering the kitchen after Max.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
There it is folks, I don't know how soon I will be doing the third part.  
"The prophecy's third corner" but I guess it will be in awhile. If you want me to do it right away review or email me at  
  
chicketieboo@hotmail.com  
OR  
chicketieboo@reboot-mail.com 


End file.
